LFLS (BEING REWRITTEN)
by OniusaMizuki
Summary: Izukus father is All for One. When he gets enrolled at UA his destiny is forever shifting. Will he become a villain or will be become a hero. All Might trusts Izuku and offers his power to him, what will he say and how will this affect his future.
1. UA

**IMA THANK H** **ardcasekara FOR THE COMMENT ON MY OTHER STORY BECAUSE THEY GAVE ME THIS IDEA, OR HELPED WITH IT, SO THANKS!!!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MY HERO ACADEMIA**

 ** _~IZUKUS POV~_**

I was walking around town, and... I hadn't told my father or the others... That wasn't the smartest thing to do. I ended up running into All Might during some random villain trying to escape a situation. Apparently, Kacchan had gotten himself caught up in it but I didn't care.

I had run into All Might before. He knows who I am and frankly... I wish he hadn't...

You see... My father is All for One... and well, as you should know, All Might and he aren't on the best of terms. So the one thing I have to keep hidden is the fact that he is my father. Which, of course, All Might doesn't know.

And that is a hard thing to do because of my quirk... **_Absorption - A quirk that allows me to "Absorb" the quirk of anyone I touch._** But unlike my father, they still keep their quirk. I just kind of double it. Guess that's a good thing. I kind of have a hunger for power though, guess that's a family thing.

Izuku Kuroshi.

Father won't tell me who my mother is so I haven't the slightest clue if that's even my real name.

Besides that, for some reason, he decided to have me accept the invite to UA. To most people, I'm seen as an orphan. But even with that many people decided to recommend me. I wasn't really the kind of kid to act like a villain.

I'm like that friendly neighborhood kid. Although, my father doesn't like that All Might talks to me whenever he sees me. I even know his secret, not like father told me, but All Might told me himself. Being honest I wouldn't be surprised if All Might recommended me himself.

I have a tendency not to use the quirks of those around me. Say, Tomura and Kacchan, I dont want people to know that my quirk is similar to my fathers, I'm sure All Might would figure it out.

I still look like a devilish young man. Heck, I wear a black and white suit! I get pleasure out of dressing this way, so why not. I look like a fancy child. Not my goal but who cares.

The first day in UA... How would I describe the first ten minutes anyway? **_HELL!!!_** Kacchan and some other kid named Iida wouldn't stop arguing until the teacher showed up. And Mr. Aizawa!!! Oh my god, I cannot stand him!!! Really, leave the fucking sleeping bag at home!!!

Some people were nice though. I didn't even know this one girl, her name was Uraraka, and I accidentally tripped in the hall and she caught me. He touched me so... Yeah. Just kidding, I need to _want_ to take the quirk in order to take it, and _I_ need to have my hand touch them. Doesn't work any other way.

So I couldn't stand the first day so everything would get better right? **WRONG!!!**

I think I know which my father had me enroll... So I could learn what these people are like, and I hate it!!!! My father wants me to become what I want, and so far I'm not sure how in hell I could become a hero.

The first half of the day was normal. Core classes before lunch. But soon the hero class began. I didn't expect All Might to be teaching either, that's something he hadn't told me.

"I am here!!! Coming through the door like a hero!!!!" All Might came into the room, being honest, he was acting really stupid... But everyone was in awe, "Welcome to the most important class at UA, think of it as Heroing 101. Here you will learn the basics of being a pro."

"Today's lesson will pull no punches!!!" All Might held up a sign saying Battle.

"COMBAT TRAINING!!!!" Kacchan was fired up while I just sat there thinking of how the heck I was going to fight without using their quirks.

"But one of the keys of being a hero is looking good, please put on your costumes and head to the training ground Beta."

Everyone got their costumes and headed out. My costume wasn't too flashy, well not at all. It was a normal Black and white suit with metal attachments for combat. I had a head rig that I could put on whenever I wanted to help with long-distance fights as well.

"Now shall we get started, you buncha newbies!?" All Might said.

"Izuku!" Uraraka came running up to me, "Love the costume! I should have been more specific about what I wanted this bodysuit is skin tight."

"Really? Well, It looks good on you, Uraraka." I walked past here and tapped her on the shoulder, "Let's go."

"Most villain fights you see on the news take place outside, however, statistics show that run-ins with the most dastardly villains take place indoors. Think about it," All Might explained.

 _He is right about that,_ I laughed a little bit.

"For this exercise, you will be split into teams of good guys and bad guys and fight two on two indoor battles," All Might explained the situation, "Now let's draw lots."

I was paired up with Iida while Uraraka was paired with Kacchan, _I feel bad for her..._

Team D vs Team A

Me and Iida vs Kacchan and Uraraka

We were the villains while they are the heros.

Kacchan was glaring at me, he hatted me ever since we were kids. He hated how I was always so confident towards him and I guess he wants to _kill_ me because of it. That's just who he is.

I and Iida were given 5 minutes to get set up.

"Do you have any idea how either of them is going to fight Kuroshi?" Iida asked me.

"Please, call me Izuku," I paused, "And yes, Bakugo will most likely come charging in at me when he finds us."

"Alright Izuku, at least we have something to go off of."

"If it would be alright, could you head out and scout?" I asked.

Iida nodded and he began heading out as the time began.

A few minutes passed and Iida finally talked to me over the earpiece.

"Bakugo made it past me! He is heading down to you!"

I got ready, soon Kacchan was right over top of me. I held up my arm as he went to blast me and made flames of my arm. I decided I was going to use a flame quirk I got a while back.

While he was disoriented I grabbed his arm and smashed him into the ground.

"Kuro!!!" Kacchan yelled at me, "YOU BASTARD!!!"

"I've told you before Kacchan," I laughed, "Stop calling me Kuro, Kacchan!!"

I flashed flames towards Kacchan burning him a bit. In a burst of speed, I speeded around him and tied him up. Alright, I used Iidas quirk there but it was so smoky you couldn't tell.

And I hadn't noticed but we had actually won.

"The Villain team wins, both heros have been apprehended." All Might told us to leave while they were still watching us over the cameras.

I started laughing while we all walked out of the building.

 _What a wonderful quirk Iida!! I absolutely love it!! So fast, it's extremely helpful!!!_ "Izuku Kuroshi!" All Might walked up to me, "You really seem to be loving this."

I looked up at him and smiled, more like grinned at him, "Well, being that I hardly talked to anyone before, this was a lot of fun," I told him, "I guess I have a thing for this kind of stuff, ya know?"

I walked away back to the group, a few others started talking to me.

Soon enough the training was over.

"That's a rap! Great work, you really stepped up to the challenge. We didn't have any major injuries, excellent work everyone!" All Might encouraged everyone.

After that, we all left. Uraraka joined me for a walk since well, I really had nowhere to be.

"Hey, Izuku?" She said, "What's your family like? you dont seem like you're in a hurry home like the rest of us."

I sighed, "I dont have a family..."

 _One that I could tell you about._ "I didn't know my mother and my father died some time ago," I sighed again.

"Oh. I'm sorry for asking... I'm sure you didn't want to remember that..." Uraraka saddened.

"Its ok, everyone in town is like family to me. Even All Might," I said.

"He knows you personally?" She asked.

"Yeah, its kind of cool. Oh crap!" I looked at my watch, "I have to go!" I ran off without saying another word to her.

I ran back to the base where Kurogiri, Tomura, and my father were waiting.

"It's not often I see you any more father, it's nice to see you." I bowed my head.

My father walked up to me and patted me on the head, "How was your second day at UA?"

"I fought against Kacchan, so that's a plus... I guess..." I sighed and became very blunt, "I hate UA."

This made everyone laugh, "If you didn't we would have a problem! I'm just kidding, you're young so enjoy yourself. If you want to use your quirk use it, not just the quirk of one person."

I looked at my father, "Haha! I guess you're right, but still, All Might is my teacher. Not to mention if I used one of your quirks before the attack I would look suspicious." I told them.

"Good point, just use others that you've collected throughout the years. Become stronger, gain the power you desire my son," My father patted my on the back before leaving through a gate that Kurogiri had opened.

 _Ill become the person I want to be a father, and I'm sure I'll be stronger than you someday._ I began to laugh as I headed into my room and threw darts at my board with pictures of pro-heros that I despised, including... **ALL MIGHT**.

 **ALL RIGHT SO LETS SEE HOW THIS STORY FAIRS WITH YOU GUYS. WILL YOU LILE IT? WILL YOU HATE IT?? IF YOU LIKE IT ILL CONTINUE BUT IF NOT IT WILL DIE!!! SO PLEASE LIKE IT SO ILL WRITE MORE XD**


	2. Before the Truth

**_~IZUKU FLASHBACK~_**

"Papa?" I walked around the 'house' looking for my father, "Papa, where are you?"

"Izuku, what are you doing up?" Kurogiri walked up to me and picked me up, "You're too young to up this late..."

"But... I want to see Papa!" I started kicking.

"Now now... Izuku, there is no need to throw a fit," Kurogiri tried to calm me.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed.

"Izuku!" My father came into the room yelling, "Stop this at once!"

I stopped as Kurogiri set me down, "Papa... I'm sorry..."

"Why are you awake Izuku?" He asked me.

"I had a nightmare..." I cried.

My father picked me up and brought me to my room, "If your mother were here she would protect you, but she isn't Izuku."

"Mommy? Whos mommy?" I wiped my tears.

"She was someone who saw too much good in me," He patted me on the head, "I don't want that from you Izuku."

I nodded, "I won't papa." I drifted off into a deep sleep.

 ** _~IZUKU AT SCHOOL~_**

"Hey, Kacchan?" I tapped him on the shoulder, "Can you help me out? I don't know how to use my quirk."

"Do you even have a quirk?" He asked me.

"I'm not sure..." I sighed, this made Kacchan laugh at me.

"You don't have a quirk, do you!" He laughed ay me which made me mad and caused me to blackout.

"Stop laughing!" I yelled and fire flared from my body.

I ran at Kacchan and burned him over and over.

"Izuku stop this!" The teacher had run out to stop us. "Izuku get off of him this instant!"

I stopped and came back to my senses. I looked at both of them tears rolled down my face, "I'm sorry..."

"Really child, we hadn't a single problem with you before..." The teacher grabbed my hand and we walked into the principles office.

~ ** _A FEW YEARS LATER~_**

" EY KURO! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Kacchan was chasing me away from the school building.

I stopped in an ally and as soon as Kacchan found me I kicked him in the gut.

"You bastard!" Kacchan went to explode my face but I warped out of there as fast as I could.

I was on top of a building right next to where we were, "Kuro! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT YOU SNEAKY BASTARD!"

 _Haha! Kacchan you can be really funny sometimes._

I walked back to the base and the first thing I received was a beating from my father, "IZUKU! I told you if that boy ever picked on you not to run away but to put him in his place!"

"Don't make me hurt you anymore my son," My father sighed.

And then I said something very stupid, "Then don't hurt me if you don't want to!"

Tomura grabbed me by the arm and activated his quirk and started to erode it, "GAAAAH! STOP STOP!"

my arm bled until the wound was deep and Tomura stopped. Kurogiri wrapped it up but then my father carved into my back.

"IM SORRY! OK OK! THAT'S ENOUGH!" I burst into flames to get my father to stop burning him in the process and then stopped.

"That's what you wanted right... Me to hurt you..." I breathed heavily.

"You did better than I thought my son, I'm sorry." My father wrapped me up then let me go to bed.

 _This was fun, hahaha... heh... Should I show Kacchan my full power someday? Nah, he doesn't deserve it._

The next day I went out into town. Walked around for a bit, it was quite relaxing. I ran into some of the heros and wondered what they were up to, so I followed them. Let me just say one thing.

That was a _bad_ idea.

First I was following the heros then I was being held hostage by a villain. The didn't recognize who I was so... Yeah...

Heros surrounded us and tried to free me from the villains' grasp. Still, to no end, they couldn't. So, I decided to do something about it.

With one wave of my arm, I sent a burst of flame all around me and the villain. I left him severely burned and injured. The heros rushed in to save me but to their surprise, I had already freed myself and walked way behind them.

"That's quite the talent young one," I turned around to see All Might standing above me.

"A... All Might... I didn't expect you to..." I studdered, being honest I didn't know whether or not he knew All for One had a son.

"What's your name?" He asked me.

"I.. Izuku... Izuku Kuroshi..." I looked down.

"I hope you put your quirk to good use someday Kuroshi, with a power like that you could become a fine hero."

I looked at him in disbelief, _He doesn't know my real quirk, he just thinks that my quirk is some fire quirk after all._

 ** _~PRESENT DAY~_**

Today was just annoying. News reporters swarmed us before class. I honestly wanted to kick this one woman in the face. Not to mention our entire class, but I was not fighting to become a class rep. Iida and Yaoyorozu were the ones to make the cut.

Iida was "calm" and "collected" when someone set off the schools' alarm system went off. I know that a villain had set it off not actually the news reporters. After all, I _was_ included in the rundown of Tomuras plan after all.

 _The attack is coming soon. I need to keep myself under control, I don't want to hurt anyone in my class. Heh... That's what others need to think... After all, I'm the son of the number one villain. Haha!_

"Izuku!?"

"Izuku!?"

"IZUKU!"

I was sitting in my seat when Uraraka snapped me back to reality, "Izuku, class is over... Why are you just staring into space."

I looked at her and laughed, "I guess I just sort of blanked out." I scratched behind my head.

"You can get going, I need to be somewhere anyway."

"Oh... um alright," Uraraka waved to me then ran off.

"Kuroshi, how was your day?" All Might walked into the room and waved at me.

"It went well," I laughed, "It was quite funny actually. Is there something you wanted from me All Might?"

All Might became serious, "Actually there is... I've decided."

I smiled at him and his expression lightened, "I've decided that I want to pass my quirk onto you."

Now that shocked me, "Wait, what!?" I stumbled backward a bit, _He doesn't know All for One is my father... Right? He would only pick me if he saw a future hero in me... Does he really trust me that much!? I um..._

"All Might... Do... Do you mind if I have some time to think..." I shook. **(He is shookith)**

"No no not at all, think for as long as you want, I'm not going to force this thing on you," All Might smiled.

"Alright, thank you All Might. Have a good night!" I ran out of there honestly...

 _What am I supposed to do? One for All, I could always just use his quirk. I mean, I can duplicate it so... I kind of already have it. Then again... I could always tell him my quirk... No, I can't... Damn it All Might, my father is going to KILL ME!_

 _ **~A FEW HOURS LATER~**_

"Hahaha!" My father was laughing over the television, "He thinks my son can be a hero!"

I sighed, "What do you want me to do? I have already duplicated his quirk... So I really don't need it."

"You're right about that my son, decline him. If you want, tell him about your quirk, after the attack that is." My father laughed, "I wonder if he'll regret wanting to give his quirk to you, or if he'll even connect the dots. After all, you can copy any quirk to keep it. How many quirks have you collected anyway? 450+?"

"It's actually around 1000," I laughed, "Including One for All and a few of my classmates."

"Show All Might your power, then, and only then, show it to your classmates during training," My father told me.

I smiled, "Alright, I'll do as you wish." I bowed to my father before laughing.

 _This is going to be really fun isn't is, All Might? I'm sorry but I'm going to have to decline._ Hopefully _, you still like me after learning the truth, about my quirk that is. Not like I'm going to tell you who my family is, or what they're planning!_

 **ALRIGHT I KNOW THAT WASN'T THE LONGEST CHAPTER BUT TRUST ME THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A LOR LONGER. I DIDN'T START THE USJ PART FOR WRITING PURPOSES SEE YOU ALL SOON XD XP**


	3. USJ the Truth

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MY HERO ACADEMIA**

 ** _~ON THE BUS TO THE USJ~_**

"Izuku, you dont mind me calling you that right?" Asui turned to look at me, she sat next to me.

"No, I actually prefer to be called by my first name," I answered.

"Your quirk, what exactly is it? During your fight with Bakugo, you exhilarated quite fast, almost like Iida," Asui pointed out then everyone around us looked at one another then at me and Asui.

"But Tsu, Izukus' quirk is flame isn't it so that wouldn't make much sense if he had been able to run that fast," Kirishima added.

"Actually, I agree with Asui," Yaoyorozu spoke up.

"Call me Tsu."

"Right sorry, I had noticed that kuroshi had gone quite fast for a split moment under the dust. It was quite hard to notice though," Yaoyorozu pointed out.

I froze for a moment, _DAMN I didn't think anyone would notice that..._ "Um, well... I used my flames to propel my body forward, kinda like a jet or a plane."

"Wow, still it's cool that you have something flashy like fire. My quirks strong and can destroy bad guys in a fight but it doesn't look all that impressive," Kirishima said.

"No, being honest, your quirk does look cool," I pointed at his hair, "After all, it even matches your hair!"

We all started laughing.

"But overall, Todoroki and Bakugo take the cake for pro quirks," We all looked over when Kirishima said that, both paying no attention.

"Sure, but Bakugo's always angry so he'll never be that popular," Asui said bluntly.

I wanted to laugh because Kacchan started screaming at her.

Kaminari chimed in and insulted him which made him even more pissed.

"Hey, hey we're here. So quit messing around," Aizawa pointed out as the bus pulled up to the giant building.

We all got off the bus and walked into the building only to come face to face with the space hero No. 13, "Welcome, I've been waiting for you."

All Might wasn't there, _Well... Tomuras attack is going to be for nothing now..._

No. 13 explained how quirks could be used to kill any frankly, most quirks can be.

"That's all I have to say, thank you so much for listening," No. 13 took a bow for some reason like she was giving a speech to professionals.

"Right, now that that's over," Aizawa began to speak when the lights surged and went out.

I looked down, grinned, and muttered to myself, "They're here..." I noticed Uraraka turn and look at me so I stopped smiling and turned away.

In front of the water fountain, Kurogiri opened a gate and Tomura, Kurogiri, a Nomu, and quite a few dozen villains came pouring through.

"Stay together and dont move!" Aizawa ordered, "13, Protect the students!"

"Wait, has our training started already? I thought we were rescuing people..." Kirishima questioned.

"STAY BACK!!" Aizawa yelled, "This is real, those are villains."

I put my hands behind my head and leaned back a bit.

"How can you be so calm Kuroshi?!" Iida looked over at me.

"I'm not," I said, _Obviously not lying,_ "but really... This is gonna be fun..." I whispered to myself, _Even when we come face to face with the villains, they're not gonna hurt me. In fact, they'll listen to my every word._

"What, real villains, no way," Said Kirishima with disbelief.

"The alarms aren't going off," Yaoyorozu pointed out.

"Either way, one of the villains must have a quirk masking their presence here," Todoroki said.

"Kaminari, try contacting the school!" Aizawa ordered.

"Right," Kaminari replied.

"13 Try and get them out of here!" Aizawa jumped down to fave the villains, he did quite well at fighting the flunkys though.

We all started running to the doors when Kurogiri appeared in front of us, "There is no escape for you."

"Its a pleasure to meet you, we are the League of Villains. I know its impolite, but we decided to invite ourselves," I interrupted him by yelling, "Yeah Yeah, cut the crap already!! Enough talking and get it over with, as you can see All Might isn't even here!!!"

Everyone looked at me.

"How did you," Kurogiri suddenly realized who said that and shut up, "Well, either way, he'll show up one way or another."

Kirishima and Kacchan jumped him, _idiots, without knowing where his body is how the hell are you planning to hit him?_ "Did you think we were just gonna stand around and let you tear this place to shreds?!" Kirishima yelled smoke everywhere.

"You live up to your school's reputation, but you should be more careful children," Kurogiri sent us all around the USJ with his quirk.

Asui, Mineta, and I ended up in the shipwreck zone.

"This is turning out to be a terrible day of class..." Asui groaned.

Mineta was sitting in a ball in panic.

The villains surrounded the boat and I saw one of them look directly at me then talk to the others around him.

 _Good, they know I'm here._

"Asui, Tsu... About my quirk, can you keep this a secret?" I looked at her.

"What is it?" She tilted her head.

I held up my left hand and lit it aflame. Then, I held up my right hand up and hardened it with Kirishimas' quirk.

"Wait, that's Kirishimas quirk, can you copy others quirks?" She asked.

"Kina, you see... my quirk basically duplicates and stockpiles quirks of others I touch..." I held my arm, I deactivated my quirk.

"We can use that then, could you freeze the water at all?" She asked.

"Yeah," I put my hand on the boat and began to freeze dow. towards the water, some of the villains jumped out as it froze. Only 2 though.

I jumped down and looked at the villains, "IZUKU get back from them!" Mineta yelled.

"Relax, they won't hurt us," I waved them down, "They can't."

I placed my hand on the frozen villains and I'm not sure why but I used Tomuras' quirk on them and eroded them to dust and blood.

"Wasnt that a bit much?" Asui asked me as she placed her hand on my shoulder and I snapped out of it.

"What!!" I jumped, "Oh yeah..." I placed my hand on the back of my head, "I guess I went overboard..."

Asui grabbed Mineta and we walked back to the area where Aizawa was fighting.

"Hey, Izuku," Asui looked at me as we walked back, "Why do you hide your quirk?"

I froze as I stopped dead.

"I um... Cant... say..." I held my head low, "Family reasons..."

"You make it sound bad," Mineta chimed in, "What do you have to hide anyway?"

I started to walk ahead of them avoiding the question.

 _My life maybe..._

When we got to Aizawa, Tomura had grabbed him and began to decay his arm. I didnt want Asui or Mineta to notice so I ran forward and jumped, _Sorry Tomura this is gonna hurt!_ I jumped and with Kirishimas quirk I hardened my leg and kicked him in the back of his head.

"OW, what the hell!?" Tomura yelled as he was flung over a bit.

"Kuroshi, what are you doing here!?" Aizawa yelled at me as I began to jump away.

"Giving you a short break!!" I yelled as I cleared a path for Asui and Mineta.

 _Crap, Nomu!!_ "AIZAWA!!!" I ran back as fast as I could and without thinking I activated a quirk that allowed me to turn a part of my body into a sharp metal and impaled Nomu in the head.

"Kuroshi, stop it now, get back!!!" Aizawa grabbed me and threw me out of the way and then we began to get punched and beat into the ground my Nomu, "Mr. Aizawa!!!"

"13!!!!" As Asui, Mineta, and I ran back to the doors we all heard Mina yell.

"C'mon guys, hurry up!!!" I yelled.

As soon as we got up the stairs I saw Iida get out, "Alright go Iida!!!" Yelled Mineta.

Kurogiri went back to tell Tomura what happened and he was pissed, "Guess this is game over..."

 _They're just gonna leave? All Might is gonna get here soon because of Iida... Why would he say that?_

Aizawa had been able to get back over to us and he looked right at me, "We'll talk later..."

 ** _*BOOM*_**

We all turned to face the doors as All Might came crashing through into the building, "I AM HERE!" He was not smiling and he was mad.

 _Well, this is better._

I walked back towards the few that were there, Iida had just gotten back as well. Yaoyorozu, Jiro, and Kaminari had ended up following us back and were there as well.

"Kuroshi, I thought you said your quirk was fire?" Yaoyorozu asked and I glared at her.

"Fine, It's not... You could say I have more than one," I smiled, and I hadn't realized All Might had heard, he ended up darting his eyes at me.

 ** _~ALL MIGHT~_**

 _What did Izuku just say? He has more than one quirk, his quirk isn't fire?_

"After all this waiting, the heroic piece for trash shows up..." Shigaraki groaned.

 ** _~IZUKU~_**

All Might jumped down and began to fight Nomu, but to no end, he couldn't manage to leave a scratch on him. All Might was loosing.

"Kuroshi I want you to stay here and everyone else, get as far from the villains as possible!" Aizawa yelled, so I stayed put.

 _All Might, being that I'm the only one here who knows his secret maybe I should... No... But he's saving us, but at what cost?_

"All Might!!!" I yelled everyone looked at me, "His quirk isnt nullification!!! As long as you continue to hit him you'll beat him!!!"

Aizawa grabbed me, "How exactly do you know that Kuroshi?!"

 _Damn it, I forgot he didn't know..._

"I have more than one quirk... So... Cant I explain later!?" This... I... Should not have said that...

All Might heard me, he began to ware Nomu down. Beginning to slow down, so was All Might.

 _I can't stand this!_ I kicked Aizawa away and ran down to All Might. "Kuroshi, stop it!!" Aizawa yelled.

I blasted Nomu with Todorokis' quirk burning and freezing him until he stopped completely, then... I hit Nomu with One for All, I used All Mights quirk to save him. I think he noticed... _Damn, this isnt good at all..._

"You damn brat," Tomura walked up to me and slapped me but I just stood there. All Might walked up in front of me, "Its over, just surrender!"

"Damn it!" Tomura started scratching his neck like he always did when he is annoyed or upset, "Kurogiri!" As soon as he yelled Kurogiri sent them back.

 _Good, they got away... All Might was at his limit anyway..._

I sighed as I walked towards All Might, he had returned to his weakened form and since the other heros arrived Cementoss had blocked everyone from seeing him.

"Izuku..." All Might look at me, "We need... *cough* to talk, young man... About your quirk..."

I looked down at my hands, "Yeah," I smiled, "I know... But first, shouldn't we get you, Aizawa, and 13 to the hospital?"

"Yeah, we can talk there..." All Might replied.

 ** _~IZUKU HOSPITAL~_**

"Alright, Izuku. What did you say about having more than one quirk? Is that true?" All Might asked me.

 _Damn, I still can't tell him, my family... Or at least my father..._ "Well... No... But Yess..."

"What do you mean by that?"

"My quirk allows me to basically duplicate and stockpile the quirk of anyone I touch..." I admitted.

"Mind showing me?" He asked.

I stood up and I used the fire quirk I had been using and also used Kirishimas quirk, "See?" I stopped.

"Now, you also used One for All, did you not?" This was serious.

"Yeah... I didnt know what to say before to you..." I hid my face.

"Why?"

 _CRAP!!! Wouldnt anyone just admits that this quirk since they didnt know about All for One??? What if I just say I know who he is? No... Cant..._

"I didnt think my quirk was fit for a hero..." I sighed, "When I was younger I didnt even realize I had a quirk..."

"I understand that," All Might sighed.

"And it doesn't matter, as long as you use it for the right purpose," He paused.

 _Is he gonna bring up All for One?_

"There's a villain named All for One," He stopped, "His quirk is one that takes quirks from others."

"Oh... Well..." I was interrupted by All Might.

"But how did you know about Nomus' quirk?" He asked.

I started to sweat, "Just another one of my quirks... Or rather, borrowed..."

"At least you're not stealing them..."

I sighed in relief.

"Now about One for All..." He looked at me, "Can you control it?"

"I think so?" I looked at my hand, it was a bit bruised but not much.

"One thing, have you ever tried passing on quirks to other people?" He asked.

"Like forcing them on another person..." I tensed.

"If you want to put it that way..."

"No, I'm not sure I can..." I admitted.

"Well, we'll need to figure that out."

"But I duplicate quirks, it's not like they're..." _Wait, if I could pass on the quirk I duplicate... My father could make an army... Oh, No..._

"NO!!!" I jumped, "I DONT WANT TO KNOW!!!"

I started to freak out, _Father wouldn't use me like that, would he?! He might punish me..._

A tear rolled down my face, "I dont want to be punished again..." I muttered to myself.

"Izuku, calm down. You dont need to tell me but Id likes to know what's wrong..." All Might placed his hand on my back.

"My... My... Family... Hurts me..." I pulled up my sleeve and showed him the scar Tomura gave me.

All Might stood and backed up with his hand over his mouth, _who would do that to a child?!_ \- Though All Might.

"Wait... That looks like..." All Might grabbed the phone in the roomed and called someone, "Come here now, we have a problem." I dont think I was meant to hear that because of he whispered.

All Might look at me, "You poor boy..."

 **ALRIGHT, I THINK THAT WAS GOOD, HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!!!**


	4. Talks

**_~IZUKU~_**

All Might had gotten off the phone with whoever and he looked at me, "You poor boy..."

 _What am I doing?! I shouldn't have shown him that scar, he might have figured it was Tomura Shigaraki... I SAID, FAMILY!!!! DAMN IT!!! This isnt good..._

Soon enough someone knocked on the door and All Might went out of the room.

~ALL MIGHT~

"Nezu, I have reason to believe Kuroshi is somehow related to the villains that attacked the USJ," It hurt me to say this.

"What do you mean?" Nezu asked me.

"He showed me a scar on his arm that looks like it was made by Shigaraki. Also, he said his 'family' hurt him when he showed me. Also," I hesitated, "About his quirk..."

"What about it?" Said Nezu.

"He told me that his quirk allows him to duplicate and stockpile the quirk of anyone he touches," I admitted.

"Are you saying you think he's related to All for One?" Nezu got to the point.

"It's a possibility," I sighed, "Not to mention his love for combat. Let's go in and talk to him."

~IZUKU~

Honestly, since I have so many quirks in my blood now my appearance is completely different than it was, which is why I had my appearance to look like how I did before. I like this one quirk in particular that is basically a dragon. So, I decided I would release it, _bad idea_.

All Might and Nezu walked into the room.

~ALL MIGHT~

 _Green Wings, a green tail, green sharp-finned pointed ears, a long tongue, sharp teeth, patches of green scales, green claws, and bright blueish green slit-like eyes, he released a different quirk, didn't he._

"Izuku, show Nezu your scar," I told him.

"Its probably better I show you all of them," He transformed back to looking human and took off his shirt and turned so we were facing his back.

I wanted to be sick, _he's just a kid._.. His back was covered in scars and gashes. Parts of his flesh had seemed to be gouged out as it wasn't as smooth and were almost like holes.

"Your family did that to you?" Nezu asked him.

"Yeah, but I dont have a problem with it now... I dont like it when they hurt me but it doesn't hurt most of the time... Because my back doesn't feel a lot of pain anymore..." Izuku sighed.

"Do you know who All for One is?" Nezu asked him.

 _Why?_

"Yeah..." Izuku, "I knew who he was before All Might told me..."

"Wait, how did you?" I went to talk but Izuku interrupted me.

"How do you think I got the scar on my arm All Might?" Izuku looked me dead in the eyes, "Tomura Shigaraki gave me the scar after all. So, who do you think cut my back?"

"You can't be serious..." I hesitated.

"All Might the man who cut me was All for One..." He sighed like he was upset, "I do as he tells me because do you know who he is?"

 _No... Way..._

"On your file, it says your parents are dead but their names aren't listed," Nezu said.

 _That's right! His parents..._

"All for One is my father All Might..." He covered his face, "Why do I have to be the son of this worlds number one villain!?"

 ** _~IZUKU~_**

 _I hope they buy that... If they dont and they figure out I'm actually helping them_.

"Uraraka said you were acting strangely during the attack, what was she talking about?" Nezu was spot on.

 _CRAP!!! ILL KILL HER!!!_

"I wasn't afraid at all," I looked to the side, "Yeah... They hurt me and I dont have any plans for helping them, I just was just happy for a chance to show them that I'm stronger than they are when I'm protecting someone. I'm, not a villain... I dont want to be one..."

"I believe him when he says that," All Might look at Nezu, " I've known him since he was young and a lot of people around his hometown new him and he helped out a lot."

"Thank you All Might," _Internally grinning, You have no idea who you're defending All Might, I'm not the nice kid you say I am._

"Still, we can't allow the word of this to go around school. We need only the faculty know of his father and connections..." Nezu said.

"My father said I could be who I wanted to be and allowed me to come to UA... Still... I'm not sure of his true intentions..." I sighed, that is true.

"Well... Tell us about what happens at your home from now on, that is, if you get hurt anymore," All Might said.

I nodded, "I... I'm sorry... I'm sorry I didnt tell anyone about this before..." I left the room.

 _~ALL MIGHTS LETER~_

Greetings, the air is warm here. Feels like summer is just around the corner. I hope this letter finds you well sir. In good health and in even better spirits. This semester I took a position as a teacher at UA high school, heh, I'm now guiding the next generation of heros. I was hoping to find someone worthy of inheriting my power among the elite students, someone, with outstanding test scores and powerful quirk. However, before I even assumed my position at UA, in fact, quite a few years before, I met a young boy. He was known around his town as an orphan, he was a kind boy, the nicest I had met in a while. I had offered to hive him my quirk since I knew he was a good kid but he wasn't really happy about it, in fact, he was shocked. He had known my secret for quite some time and he was always one for helping people so I didnt expect this reaction from him. Although, recently, he had told me, as well as the principle at UA, that his father was none other than All for One. He had apparently but abused by his father as well as the other villains under him, I can't stand it. I feel as if I met him for a reason, but there's one thing, I'm, not so sure about... His quirk. It allows him to duplicate and stockpile the quirks of others and he's duplicated One for All... Not to mention he has pretty good control over it. Some minor bruising but nothing else. I understand that one day I might regret being close to him... But all we can do is see, see who he becomes in the future. One day I may trouble you for advice, I may even ask for you to take him under your wing. Until then, please take care of yourself.

Sincerely yours, Toshinori Yagi

 ** _~THE NEXT DAY IZUKU~_**

"YOU DAMNED BRAT" Tomura grabbed me by the neck and used his quirk on me. He destroyed my back and my legs, "HOW DARE YOU DESTROY NOMU!!! YOU DISOBEYED YOUR FATHER SO THIS IS WHAT YOU GET!!!"

I sat there in my blood, it didnt even hurt... That's what's sad about this entire situation.

"Tomura... Calm yourself, we must make sure no one at UA notices," Kurogiri was rational as always.

"SHUT IT KUROGIRI!!" Tomura kicked me in the back, "This brat needs to learn his lesson!!" He grabbed my head and used his quirk to erode the top right of my face, almost making me go blind in my right eye.

"My son, I am very disappointed in you..." My father spoke over the TV, "I thought you were told to not interfere with our attack."

I stayed silent.

"I expect we won't have to do this again Izuku... I hate to see you covered in blood... Well, your own," My father shut off the TV.

Tamara continued to hurt me for the day. My life took a turn for the worst, _I should never have helped them... I need to stick with my family... Show others how I feel about the heros of this world._

 ** _~NEXT DAY AT UA~_**

Everyone was talking about the attack the other day. _I needed a break..._ I walked into class and avoided everyone and sat in my seat in the back.

"Hey... Izuki, wait... What happened? You're all..." Uraraka noticed my face and neck were messed up.

"I got into an incident yesterday... Nothing to worry about Uraraka..." I looked away and at my dest.

"But you have bruises all over your neck and bandages..." Uraraka was clearly worried.

I smashed my hands into the dest, "I SAID IT WAS NOTHING!!!" Everyone on the room shut up and directed their eyes at me.

"Woah Woah, calm down there Kuroshi," Kirishima laughed, "No need to imitate Bakugo!"

We laughed as Kacchan blew his collar.

"Everyone homeroom is about to begin, stop talking and take your seats!" Iida demanded.

"Umm, you're the only one not sitting..." Kirishima pointed out as Iida sat down.

Aizawa walked into the room, covered in bandages, "My wellbeing is irrelevant, what's important is your fight isnt over yet. The UA sports festival is about to begin."

Aizawa explained how everything was going to work and I was practically begging for it to begin, _Time for me to show off my quirks!!_

"Class is dismissed."

"You're excited too right, Kuroshi?" Iida looked over at me, I had noticed he was over her since I had kinda blacked out, "Wait, what happened?"

"Oh... It's nothing really..." I sighed. Uraraka put her hand on Iidas shoulder and he looked down at her, "But yeah, I can't wait!"

"EVERYONE IM GONNA DO MY BEST!!" Suddenly Uraraka started shouting and everyone joined in. Well, not me...

When lunch came All Might wanted to talk to me.

"What did they do you?" All Might look at my neck and face because of the stains and bruises and cuts.

"It doesn't hurt... But I was punished for helping..." I sighed, _Why did I help anyway???_

"Can you show me?" All Might pointed at me.

I took off my shirt and showed him my back. Tomuras quirk had destroyed the surface of my back and there were many more gashes. Not to mention the bruising and blood.

"You didnt tell anyone about this?" All Might asked.

"No, I dont care..." I sighed.

"I plan on telling the class about my quirk... Though... It depends on well... Everything.." I looked down, "It's not like I'm important to anyone, just the son of a villain at UA.." _Yeah... Although I do like having this power. I'm not planning on telling anyone their goals back at home._

"That's fine," All Might agreed.

I got up to leave but All Might stopped me for a brief moment, "Izuku if you're forced to do anything, anything at all, make sure you tell me. We dont want you to get hurt, you dont deserve it."

I nodded then left.

"Hey!!" Uraraka was yelling at me from across the cafeteria, "OVER HERE!!!" She was laughing.

I walked over and sat down with Iida and her.

"So, why did All Might want to talk with you?" Uraraka asked me.

"About my quirk," I placed my hand on my head and it stung a bit, "Ow..."

"Wait, your quirk?" Uraraka though for a moment then it clicked, "Oh yeah! Didnt you use more than one!?"

"Yeah... My quirk basically allows me to duplicate and stockpile others quirks," I tapped Iida and used Urarakas quirk on him.

"Ok! STOP IT KUROSHI!!" Iida was serious again but laughing, so I stopped, "That is quite the quirk."

"Yeah! You could have some of the pros quirks too, couldn't you?" Uraraka asked.

I put my hand on the back of my neck and looked down, "Yeah... I just... I'm not sure if you would like me, but you obviously dont know..." I muttered that last part.

"What do you mean, your quirk isnt going to change our opinion of you!" Iida stood up, "Who do you think we are after all."

"I guess you're right..." I sighed and stood up, "I'm leaving..." And I left.

And here was the start of the two weeks we were given to prepare for the sports festival.

"So, are you gonna win?" Kurogiri asked me.

"I feel like you want me to say yes," I laughed, "But should I use my quirk to the fullest or not?"

"Go all out, well, as long as you dont use our quirks," Tomura walked into the room.

"Does it really even matter?" I looked at him.

"I guess not," Tomura grunted.

"Well, I'm gonna go and..." I was interrupted by my father over the TV, "No, I have something for you to do."

"What is it?" I asked staring at the wall.

"Get your gear on, dont forget your new mask."

 _Right, I forgot I had needed a mask_.

It was metal and it covered most of my face up to my eyes. It mimicked a sharp grin with sharp teeth. I put on my new suit and mask and walked back out into the room.

"Go into the next room and kill the people inside," My father told me.

"And their quirks?" I asked.

"If you figure out what they are, by all means, take them."

I walked into the room and saw a young boy and girl, as well as a mother and father by the look of it.

Both were holding the children with all their might, "Please, spare our kids!" The father yelled then he realized, "You're a kid too..."

"I have orders to follow..." I pointed at the father and sent metal from my hand right through his heart.

"Honey!!" The mother started crying.

"Papa!!" The children screamed.

I took my hand and hardened it with Kirishimas quirk and stabbed her right through the chest.

The older sister was blocking her young brother, "That doesn't matter, you're both going to..." I remembered something from when I was a little boy.

 _"Izuku gets away from here!!! " there was a woman yelling at me._

 _I stood there as she was killed in front of me, at least that's what I think happened._

"Please... Dont hurt..." I kicked the girl into the ground and stepped on her throat and snapped her neck. The little boy was crying.

I took my blade, picked up the child, and stabbed him in the neck, "Time for bed, permanently..."

I walked out of the room covered in blood, "Alright, done."

"What about their quirks?" Tomura asked.

"I dont know, none of them attacked still, I duplicated whatever quirks they had," I looked at my clothes, "Time to clean up."

I got into the shower and cleaned up all the blood on my suit and everything as well. I put on a different one and went outside for a walk.

"Kuroshi?" I heard someone say my name behind me and turned around to see Iida.

"Iida?" I said, "What are you doing out this late?"

"I was just heading back home, what about you?" Iida asked.

"I was just going for a walk, not like I have anyone to go home to after all..." I lied.

"Oh, right... Your welcome to come by if you want?" Iida offered, "No, I have a feeling I'd just bring you trouble."

"No, it's really not a problem," Iida kept on.

"Maybe, but you're fine..." I sighed, "I'll see you soon," And walked off.

I sat on top of a building for a bit and my phone rang, _Who could be calling me now??_

"It's from All Might?" I answered the call.

A- Izuku, hows your day been so far?

Me- It's been... Ok, I guess... Besides killing people, internally laughing

A- Did they hurt you again?

Me- No, just had me do some work.

A- Like what?

T- Taking out trash and stuff, yeah... Trash.

A- Glad to hear it. Hey, question. Do you mind helping us out at the police station tomorrow?

Me- Help with what?

A- You'll see when you get there.

Me- Really... Ok, I guess.

I hung up. _He didnt plan on telling me, c'mon All Might._

I walked back home and was greeted with a bland girl in my face, "HA HA!!! I always love to see you Kuro!!!"

"Toga..." I sighed and patted her on he head, "If you're here that means."

"Yup, Dabi is here as well!" Toga pointed across the room to Dabi and Tomura.

"Alright, well this is something..." I laughed.

"What happened to your face?" Toga looked at me, "You're all bruised!"

"Ask Tomura, after all, he did this..." I glared to the side.

"Tomura!!! How dare you hurt Kuro, You said I would be the one to punish him!!" I couldn't believe Toga was arguing about the dumbest thing again.

"Really... That's what you argue about..." I facepalmed.

"Well yeah, it's cool to see how you react after all. You've had an extremely high pain tolerance, so I need to surpass it!" Toga smiled.

"You're gonna end up killing me someday Toga," I joked.

"Let's hope that doesn't happen," Kurogiri said.

"It won't!" I laughed, "I can heal if I need to, I just dont because I become tired."

"Makes sense," Toga said.

 ** _~NEXT DAY AT THE STATION~_**

"Izuku, you're here," All Might led me into a side room with someone else names Naomasa.

There were a bunch of files on the desk. Files of villains.

"Can you tell us who you recognize?" Naomasa asked.

"Sure," I pointed to almost every single one on the table.

"Now who do you know personally?" Naomasa asked.

I hesitated for a moment, "Kurogiri, Shigaraki, Toga, Dabi," I kept listing about four others, I wasn't sure I could list All for One...

"And All for One?" Naomasa asked.

"I told that already, so there's no need to bring that up," All Might said.

"You're right, I just wanted to make sure as all," Naomasa said.

"Now, there was something we wanted you to do..." All Might hesitated, "Could you try transferring one of your quirks?"

 **I HAD WROTE THIS CHAPTER ON A FILE ON MY PHONE SO I DIDNT KNOW HOW LONG IT WAS TILL I PUT IT IN HERE, AND WOW ITS LONGER THAN WHAT I USUALLY WRIGHT XD**


	5. Punishment

**THIS CHAPTER HAS SOME DESCRIPTIVE TORTURE TOWARDS THE END, FAIR WARNING. SKIP THE END IF NEEDED.**

 ** _~IZUKU~_**

"No, I'd rather not know... Plus, it doesn't make much sense that I'd be able to since I duplicate quirks," I said.

"That... Makes sense," All Might said.

"There is also the fact that if my father found out..." I paused, _are they at some point going to make me give up his location?_ "He might use me..."

"Might I ask something?" Naomasa chimed in.

"Sure, what is it?" I replied.

"If you're against All for One's wishes, why dont you tell us where we can find them?" He asked.

"Because... Even though they're villains, they're still my family..." I faked a tear, "I have no one else..."

"Izuku, we understand..." All Might told me.

"I'm sorry, I need to go," I stood up to leave, something fell out of my pocket.

 ** _*CLANG*_**

It was my blade, _CRAP!!! I didnt clean that off yet!!!_ I bent down as fast as I could and grabbed it and put it back in its holder and ran out of there.

 ** _~ALL MIGHT~_**

 _Did he just drop a bloody knife!? What... Why is he carrying a blade around anyway?_

Naomasa stood up and went to leave the room and chase after him so I grabbed him by the shoulder, "Dont!" I sighed, "Let the boy go, he is scared enough. He doesn't need his 'family' finding out he was even here."

"Alright, I expect you're going to ask about what that was?" Naomasa asked me.

"I dont really have a choice," I sighed as I left, _Please Izuku, I hope you haven't been forced to do something you'll regret not telling me about..._

 ** _~4 DAYS TILL FESTIVAL-IZUKU~_**

I was walking outside when All Might saw me and pulled me to the side.

"I've been trying to call you since last I saw you, why haven't you..." I interrupted him.

"I DIDNT KNOW WHAT TO SAY OK!!!" I yelled, Damn it what am I gonna say about the blade!?

"Woah, calm down. It's ok..." All Might placed his hand on my back, " I know you're a good kid, but can you tell me what fell out of your pocket the other day?"

I looked down, "It... My blade..."

"Why did you run out in a hurry then?" He was prying.

"I... Toga... Had forced me... To... To help her..." I shook, "He had me... Hurt... People..."

"And you did?" All Might look me in the eyes, "Not for long, I couldn't take it... I ended up being punished again..."

"That's good," All Might sighed in relief.

 _Yeah, keep thinking I'm a good kid All Might!_

"Hey... Um... If I... End up doing something I'll regret, will you... Stop me?" I looked down.

 ** _~ALL MIGHT_** ~

"What do you mean Izuku?" I asked him.

"I mean if... I do something that might get me ejected from UA, please stop me... No matter what..." Izuku was almost in tears.

 _Izuku... I can't believe this, do you really think of them as your family if they make you feel this way? I kind of can't believe this..._

"Just take it!!!" Izuku placed his blade in my hands and vanished.

 _A different quirk, he is getting used to using more than one... He must have a lot..._

 ** _~OUTSIDE UA 1 DAY TILL FESTIVAL-IZUKU~_**

"Izuku!" Uraraka yelled at me, "I didnt think I'd see you till tomorrow!"

"Yeah... I've had quite the eventful time off..." I sighed.

"Um... Did something happen?" She asked.

"Kinda... I dont want to talk about it..." I lied, not really. _I can't tell anyone I murdered a family of innocent people._

"Well, what brings you here?" She asked.

"Nothing really, walking around," I said.

"Same goes here!" She laughed.

"Are you ready for the festival?" I asked her.

"Kinda, well, let's do our best!" She smiled.

"Yeah..." I sighed, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Um... Yeah, are you sure you're ok?" She looked at me.

"Yeah..." I walked away from her and UA.

I sighed as the sun fell below the horizon and the cold air blew around me.

"She seems to like you," I felt Tomuras hand on my shoulder.

"What!? Oh... Tomura... You startled me..." I turned to face him, "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"Watching you. You seem to be getting along with everyone nicely, and... You've been helping them out too," Tomura placed his hand on my neck, "Tell me, why do you help them?"

"I um... Dont..." I couldn't breathe as Tomura activated his quirk and started destroying my neck, "T...Tomur... Tomura..." I tried to speak then he let go, gasping for air I looked at him, "I... I... Need them... To trust me..."

"Really? We strictly told you not to injure, interfere, or do anything that would reveal or jeopardize the league, and what did you do?" Tomura looked me directly in the eyes, "Helped save Aizawa, hurt Nomu, and helped save your classmates, not to mention your little police visit with All Might.."

"How did you..." I Froze.

"I told you, I've been watching you Izuku..." Tomuta grabbed me by the arm, "Your father is very upset Izuku, let's hope you can even make it through the first round let alone make it to the festival..."

 ** _~UA SPORTS FESTIVAL~_**

"Awe man! I was totally hoping I could wear my costume..." Mina whined.

"At least everyone will be in uniforms," Ojiro said, "That'll keep things fair right?"

"I wonder what they have in store for us in the first round," Sato was nervous.

"No matter what they've prepared we must persevere," Tokoyami was calm as ever.

Iida walked in yelling, "Everyone, get your game faces on!! We're entering the arena soon!!"

"Wait, wheres Kuroshi?" Iida asked looking around the room. Everyone looked around as well.

"Hey, Iida!" Uraraka stood up and held up her phone, "Izuku told me he was gonna be here soon, he said he got held up."

"Oh, alright then," Iida was reassured.

 ** _~IZUKU~_**

 _Everything hurts... Gotta hurry..._

"Um... Sorry, I'm late!" I walked into the room everyone looked at me.

"Oh, Uraraka just told us what you told her, good to see you here though..." Iida stopped because he was interrupted.

"Izuku?" Uraraka walked up to me, noticing I was hiding half my face.

She looked closer and backed away in shock, "What... Happened..." It was visibly upset.

"I um..." I couldn't speak, what I had endured yesterday was too much...

Everyone looked at me as I revealed my face. Several gashes over my cheek, forehead, and eye. As well as my neck, and on my shoulder but those were hard to see, but you still could.

Bruised and in pain, I walked to the back of the room past everyone, "I... Cant... Say..." I looked at Uraraka, "Or I'll be punished again..."

 _~FLASHBACK YESTERDAY~_

"HA HA!!! IZUKU!!!" The toga was slashing with her blades all over my body, "You know why your being punished because you were helping heros... You told them a lot!" I sat there on the floor in pain, _why does it hurt...?_

"Izuku, my son... I told you before, I hoped we wouldn't need to do this again, but it seems like we need to break your pride..." My father spoke over the TV.

Toga sliced into my back and peeled my skin off my back.

"GAAAAH!!!!!" I screamed in pain as the burning sensation filled my body, there rolled down my face.

"If you can even get up, I'll consider stopping, my dear Izuku!!" The toga was laughing.

I struggled to even move as she stabbed me over and over in my back, arms, legs, and slashed as well. I was covered in my own blood... Struggling to heal myself, I still could hardly move.

"Stop... It..." My head pounded as Toga grabbed my hair and pulled up my head to drag the blade across my face.

"Awe, I almost pity you!" Toga yelled.

Shigaraki walked over and placed his hand on my already raw back and used his quirk. It Stung so much that I couldn't help but scream. I fought back with the strength I had only to be forced down with Shigarakis foot on my back, causing even more pain.

Toga sliced slightly into the side of my neck and peeled off the skin. I was in so much pain, I began struggling to breathe...

"Son, do you understand?" My father spoke.

"Yes..." I struggled to speak.

"Izuku!!!" I heard a girl scream over the TV.

"SHUT!!!" The TV shut off as soon as my father yelled.

I was then kicked in the face over and over until I began to pass out, "Now now... Can't have you going black.".

Toga dragged me to the wall and tied me to I was hanging my wrists and my knees were on the ground.

"Hmm... Let's play a game... How about, darts!" Toga grabbed darts from my room and began throwing them as hard as she could at me, piercing my sides and arms, she avoided by torso in fear of killing me.

The pain was too much for me to endure, I gave in. I silenced myself as she went on, "Poor poor Izuku... Have you learned your lesson?" She bent down in front of me and licked my blood off my neck, which stung.

"I... I'm sorry..." I gasped for breath, finally collapsing from the pain.

 ** _~END OF FLASHBACK~_**


	6. SPORTS FESTIVAL: STRENGTH OF THE HEART

**_~IZUKU~_**

 _If All Might notices before the festival starts... He's going to take me out... He won't allow me to take it for sure, although... I might pass out otherwise..._

"Kuroshi," Todoroki walked up to me in the back.

"What is it Todoroki?" I replied.

"I'd say from an objective standpoint between you, me, and Bakugo, I'd say we're the strongest in the class. However... I've noticed All Might talking to you quite a lot, ever since we were kids... Know that no matter the difference in our strengths, I will beat you," Todoroki declared without the slightest change in expression.

 _Dude... Todoroki, do you really think I can fight and go all out right now??_

"Todoroki, cut it out, can't you see Izuku's injured? He's in no condition to fight at his fullest," Kirishima walked up to him.

"No, forget that I'm even hurt. I accept your challenge Todoroki, let me say this," I looked him dead in the eyes and smiled, almost creepy, I glared my teeth, "You haven't seen how strong I can be, who knows," I walked to the front of the room, "Maybe I'll beat you with your own quirk."

I walked out the door as the buzzer rang and signaled us into the arena.

 _Be careful Todoroki, I'll burn you to ashes if you're not._

I laughed as we entered the arena, everyone cheering.

 ** _~ALL MIGHT~_**

 _I didnt have the time to talk to Izuku this morning, I hope he's doing alright after what happened..._

I watched as everyone entered the arena, Izuku walked out first, _What the hell..._

I wanted to jump down into the arena and pull him out, but I couldn't.

 _What happened to his arms? They're all... They're destroyed... And..._

My eyes widened in fear as I noticed his face.

 _He... Was punished? I can't let him compete but... What would happen if I took him out? I hope he doesn't get hurt anymore..._

 ** _~IZUKU~_**

I looked up at All Might, _He saw... Well, nothing I can do now..._

"I hope we're still able to give our best performance with all these people watching," Iida said, "I guess its just another aspect of being a hero."

Everyone gathered in from of the stage were Midnight was, "now for the introductory speech."

"For the student pledge, we have Katsuki Bakugo!!"

He walked up without a change in face, "I just wanna say, I'm gonna win..."

And everyone started screaming at him as he walked back down.

"Now its time for us to get started! This is where you begin feeling the pain!" Midnight announced.

 _Great... Well... I'm not sure I can feel anything worse than the last night._

"The first game of the festival is, an Obstacle course! I dont want to restrain anyone, at least in this game... As long as you dont leave the course, your free to do whatever!!"

Everyone took their places in front of the gate, _honestly... I bet everyone is just going to try and push their way through, heh... Ill fly over easily, I'm sure Todoroki will try and freeze everyone in place._

"BEGIN!!!"

"And we're off to a racing start!! What should we be watching during the early stages of the race?" Present asked Aizawa.

"The gate..." He replied.

 _Alright... Time to fly._

I used Urarakas' quirk to get over the crowd of people, heh, there's Todoroki!

As I thought he went to freeze everyone but a quite a few people dodged it and got through. I went back to the ground and began to run.

"You're not gonna win Todoroki!!!" I yelled as I tan beside him, Kacchan blasting overhead.

"KUROSHI!!!" Todorki yelled at me.

"I won't let you guys win!!!" Kacchan screamed in anger.

Mineta tried to attach himself to Todoroki but was hit aside by giant Robots.

"So this is what they fought in the entrance exams..." Me and Todoroki both said.

Todoroki swept his hand and froze one of the robots in the middle and ran under it, _And everyone is gonna be stupid and..._ Some people ran after him and tried to go underneath.

I jumped over using One for All and kicked the other two at the other students, _Heh, All Might, Everyone... I told you I was strong!!!_

All the robots fell almost crushing the students.

"Wow, Todoroki Shoto and Kuroshi Izuku!!! Both blasting away those robots without a sweat!!!" Present Yelled.

"Both were offensive and defensive..." Aizawa sounded Tired as usual.

I chased after Todoroki, Kacchan following behind, "Kuro you bastard!!!"

Kacchan came up behind me and blasted me in the back, _Oh crap!!!_ The damage I had received the night before kicked in and I fell to the ground. _Damn... I can't move..._ I coughed up blood as I struggled to get back on my feet.

"OOOOH, a blow to the back by Bakugo and Kuroshi is down!!!" Present yelled.

"Given Kuroshis' strength, he shouldn't have gone down that easily... Something must have happened without us noticing..." Aizawa said.

"You hear that folks?! Kuroshi was already injured before the strike to his back!!! How is this going to affect him?!?"

 _I cant... Let them win... I cant... Let... Them..._

Everyone started passing me Iida even looked at me as he passed me, I guess he was thinking whether to help me or not.

"Grrr..." I lifted myself up with my arms, almost like a push-up and got on my knees, "ENOUGH!!!!!!" I stood up and used Iidas' quirk and ran as fast as I could. Trying not to fall on the ice.

"Woah!!! Kuroshi is suddenly up with a burst of speed!!!"

I caught up to Kacchan and Todoroki even as I was in pain, _Damn... It hurts... I'm not sure I can keep this up..._

 _No... I CAN'T LET THEM WIN!!!!_

I continued to run even if I was injured.

 ** _~ALL MIGHT~_**

 _Izuku... Are you hurt that badly? He seems... Mad... Like how Bakugo usually acts towards him, but he seems mad at himself..._

I watched Izuku run to the next obstacle, he'd lose his balance time to time and fall... Each time he struggled more and more to get up. _Is he gonna pass out?_

I couldn't help but worry... _I might have to ask for a temporary break... See if he can even continue afterward._

I walked up towards Nezu and signaled him to follow me so we could talk, "You noticed Izukus' injuries right?"

"I did, but he seems to be struggling because of them..." He replied, "Do you plan on talking to him after???"

"If that is possible, Id like to request a temporary break. If he can hardly compete now... I dont want him to overdo it, he could hurt himself even more." I sighed.

"I understand, I'll go and tell Present Mic about this," Nezu walked away.

 ** _~IZUKU~_**

 _I need... To keep fighting... Even though my body hurts like hell..._

"For though of you who thought the first obstacle was easy to let's see how you feel about the second one, THE FALL!!!" Present screamed.

 _Wires over a pit... Wow..._

Asui used her quirk to climb along the wires while todoroki rode his ice. Kacchan flew over blasting his way, and Iida well... Balanced using his quirk...

I, on the other hand, used One for All and jumped high into the air ten fell into the pit. The air was soothing as I looked up and grabbed the wire and flung myself through the sky. I flipped in the air and landed on another wired and bounced over to the end of The Fall.

Todoroki, Kacchan, and I were right beside each other, fast as I was going I couldn't use Iidas' quirk anymore. I had taken too much out of me with the last obstacle. I was getting slower and slower until I found myself behind the two of them, _Damn it... I can't lose... Not again... I won't let it happen._

I coughed up blood as I stumbled as I approached the last obstacle.

Present Mic was yelling about what it was... _Something about a minefield...?_

"Kuroshi isnt looking so hot anymore, I think he's taken a hit!!!" Present yelled.

Todoroki and Kacchan slowed down to get over the mines as I struggled to even walk now, _I can't let them... Win... Father... I won't... Let you down..._

I used Kirishimas' quirk to harden my body as I ran straight through the minefield. It hurt but Kirishimas quirk helped.

"OOOOOH YEAH, Kuroshi has picked up the pace, Todoroki, and Bakugo have to catch up!!!" Present yelled.

I finally got over the field racing again the two. My head pounded as we raced to the end. Entering the final gate, I hadn't known who would win as we exited the gate.

"AND KUROSHI IS THE WINNER!!!!" Present yelled.

I walked forward after I slowed down and began to stop.

 ** _~ALL MIGHT~_**

 _Well done Izuku!! Looks like you were still able to win._

I got up and began to walk to the door. I could hear everyone cheering. _Now to go down and..._ Everyone was cheering until...

"SOMEONE GET OVER THERE AND HELP HIM!!!" Present began to yell in panic.

I turned around to see Izuku on the ground coughing up his own blood. My eyes widened in shock, my body went cold...

"GET THE BOY TO A DOCTOR!!!" Present yelled.

Medics ran onto the field, as Todoroki and Bakugo ran to their classmate, the others began to arrive as well.

"We're taking a temporary break in spite of what just happened. We'll update you on what happens with Kuroshi after the break!" Present Mic left the stand.

The arena was silent. Everyone shocked at what was happening, I could hardly move, let alone speak.

I ran as fast as I could downstairs after transforming. _I need to get down there now!!!_ Nezu had gotten back a while ago and headed down with me. Aizawa and Present, joined us in the hallway as we headed to see Izuku.

He was on a stretcher being carried to the recovery girls room. He was still coughing up blood and he was as white as a ghost. Todoroki was following behind them medics.

"Todoroki, what are you doing here?" I asked him as we walked behind the medics.

"I challenged him, I have a feeling that the fact that he wanted to beat me... Even if he was hurt..." I could tell Todoroki felt bad.

"No..." I placed my hand on Todorokis' shoulder, "He has other reasons not to give up... regardless of his injuries, he will never stop fighting."

Todoroki looked at me then at Izuku as he entered the room, he didnt follows, "I'm not sure what he means to you but... He's strong, I can't believe he kept fighting with the injuries he had..."

"Its none of your concern now, go back and see the others," I told him as Present, Aizawa, Nezu, and I walked into the room behind the medics.

Izuki was laid down on a bed, he was out cold.

"Oh my! What happened to him?" Recover Girl was shocked.

"We're not exactly sure..." Aizawa said.

"I think Nezu and I have an Idea..." I said, "Aizawa, Present, may I ask that you go an continue with the festival, Izuku won't be away for at least a few hours..."

"Got it!! Make sure he is alright !" Present and Aizawa walked out.

"Alright, Nezu and I noticed that Izuku was injured before the first round even began," I paused, "He started having trouble only after Bakugo blasted him in the back. It continued to get worse but he pushed through it... And now..."

"Let me check..." Recovery girl walked over to Izuku and looked at his eyes first by pulling back his eyelids. One of his eyes, his right eye, was bloodshot...

"He might just go blind in his right eye..." She then proceeded to have me lift him up supporting his head and left off his shirt and roll up his pants.

Covered neck to toe in cuts, bruises, dried blood, and not to mention swelling. Several holes in his arms and legs, the right half of his face had been destroyed. His body was completely different. How he was even able to move was beyond comprehension. _He should have never even come to the games..._

"Why... Why would anyone do this to their son...?" Recovery Girl said.

A few of his cuts on his arms were bandaged up. They had fallen off though...

 _Izuku... Why did you let them hurt you... Why do you put up with it..._

His back destroyed, stab wounds all over his back, leg and arms... It looked like the skin on his neck had been torn off.

"I can't allow this to go on any longer, All Might..." Nezu looked at me as Recovery Girl bandaged Izuku up, "You're going to need to have Izuku tell you were his 'family' and him live."

 _I wonder if he'll even tell me..._

"Alright, I will..." I replied.

 ** _~IIDA~_**

"Todoroki!" I walked up to him as he returned back to the field, "Do you know what happened to Kuroshi?!"

"Yeah... Because of his injuries, he ended up overworking himself to the point where his life was on the line, apparently, he has reasons to keep fighting even when he's like that.." Todoroki was visibly upset.

"I can't believe it, his injuries were that bad?" I was shocked, as well as everyone listening.

"I dont know how bad they are..." Todoroki sighed.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE!!!!" Present and Aizawa had returned, "Kuroshi will be unable to compete in the following rounds, but he's going to be ok!"

Everyone in the stadium was relieved.

"Iida," Uraraka spoke, "I'm thankful Izuku is gonna be ok..."

"Me too..." We sighed in relief.

 ** _~KUROGIRI~_**

"looks like you guys went too far," I said to Toga and Shigaraki.

"I don't care that brat needed to learn!" Shigaraki yelled.

"I just wanted to break him, after all, his quirk is amazing!!" Toga laughed.

"Hmmm... I did not expect him to completely blackout... Son, you have much to overcome..." All for One said over the TV, "We'll have to keep him out of school probably for a few days... This isnt good..."

 ** _~IZUKU AS HE WON~_**

 _C'mon!!! I need... to win... for father... and for myself..._

I walked to the center, Todoroki and Kacchan following behind. My body suddenly went weak and I fell to the ground in pain and began coughing up blood.

The crowd went silent.

"SOMEONE GET DOWN THERE AND HELP HIM!!!" Present began yelling in panic, "GET THE BOY TO A DOCTOR!!!"

I couldn't move my body... I just laid there on the ground coughing up my own blood. In pain, I waited for someone to come and help. My mind going black, slowly... Slowly drifting into darkness...

It welcomed me with open arms.

 **WHAT IS GONNA HAPPEN NOW, I AM NOT SAYING A THING RNR**


	7. Letter to UA

**_~IZUKU~_**

 _My... Head... My body... Everything hurts..._

I couldn't see anything. Only a cold, empty, darkness, void of anything, not even a sound filled the silence.

Thoughts of my pain filled my mind. Something I never wanted to remember filled my mind, something I chose to forget.

Voices... I began to hear muffled voices... _Three... Three people..._

My vision lightened and blurred. Sound hard to hear.

I looked around as I woke from the dark, vision clearing, the sound becoming stronger.

"All Might... Principle Nezu... Recovery Girl..." I spoke quietly and hoarse.

"He's awake," All Might stood up instantly.

Everyone walked up to me, "I... Can... Cant... Move..." I struggled to move.

"Well, that's to be expected, your body was under a lot of strain. Why did you even participate in the sports festival with those injuries?" Recovery Girl stated.

"I have..." My mind went dark, I hate this... I probably missed the festival, damn it! "I have my own reasons..." I sighed as I lifted myself up so I was sitting upright.

"You shouldn't be able to move yet, how are..." Nezu began to spoke I interrupted him, "I'm no normal boy Nezu..." I looked at him and grinned and looked him dead in the eyes, "You should know that by now."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I snapped out of it, "Izuku..." All Might.

"All Might?" I looked at him.

"Tell us where they are..." He told me.

 _He... No, they want to capture them..._

"No," I looked at All Might, "I won't do that All Might..." I shook my head.

"You need to let us put a stop to this," He tried to reason with me, "Your life is on the line."

"No! It's not!!!" I shocked myself, "Sorry... It's not that my family is trying to kill me, I'm the one putting myself in danger... And... I dont care! I have reasons for doing what I do..."

"If you want to be a hero then you're going to need to tell us where..." All Might spoke but I slammed my hands against the table next to the bed creating a spark from a lightning quirk I had.

"I DONT WANT to- I dont... I dont..." DAMN IT, I can't say that.

"Don't want what?" Nezu looked at me.

"I dont want..." I couldn't answer... I just couldn't tell them the truth.

"Hey, Izuku," All Might reached in his pocket and pulled out my blade, "About this..."

My eyes widened, _Please dont make me have to run out of here..._

"The blood of a family that had recently gone missing was on it..." Nezu said.

"When you said they had you help, they didn't just have you hurt them... Did they..." All Might look at me, upset.

I sighed, "I didnt want to!!! I... I was... I was forced to do it!!! I didnt want to hurt them... They were innocent people, but... But if I didnt... I would be hurt again..." _Heh... That's all a lie._

"Izuku, this is why we need to you tell us everything, including their location," All Might told me placing his hand on my shoulder.

"I can't do that All Might..." I said staring him dead in the eyes, "You know, you expect too much from me..."

 _~ALL MIGHT~_

 _He changed again, he is acting completely different again, almost like... A..._

"Izuku, stop this... You need to help yourself and tell us..." I tried to reason with him.

"Ow..." Izuku covered his right eye.

"Let me see," Recover took his handoff and opened his eye, "oh my..."

His right eyes sclera (white part of the eye), had turned black. His eye was no longer bloodshot but black. His iris had turned white and his pupil grey.

"Close your left eye," She told him.

"I... I can't see..." Izuku told her.

 _He's gone blind in his right eye??_

"Um... Is his eye going to be alright?" I asked her.

"There's no telling what has happened to or will happen to his eye from here," She said, "Ive never seen this before..."

"This is great... Ugh..." Izuku glared at me, his eye was unsettling, "Forget about my eye already... I'm out of here."

He went to walk out but Nezu stopped him, "I can't allow that. It's our job to guarantee the safety of our students, so I cannot allow you to go back to where you're abused."

Izuku sighed then smiled, "Fine."

 ** _*CRASH*_**

In a second the window was smashed and Izuku was gone, _when... When is he that fast, and why is he running_?!

 ** _~IZUKU~_**

 _I need to get back home..._

I ran as fast as I could then vanished using a different quirk so the couldn't see me. Soon enough I made it back to the base.

 _I doubt their gonna trust me after that... Damn it, what am I doing!?_

"Izuku!?" Toga jumped in front of me as soon as I opened the door and walked in, "What are you doing back so soon?!"

"If you didnt realize, you guys hospitalized me!!" I argued.

"WOOPSIES!!!" Toga laughed.

"Is father on the line?" I asked Kurogiri.

"Yes, although he's busy at the moment so I'm not sure..."

"Put him through in my room! It's urgent!!" I ran back to my room as the TV clicked on.

"What is it, son?" My father spoke.

"They, I mean, All Might and the Principle at UA... They're going to force me to give up this location if I go back... Also..." I paused If I'm right about this... "Who was the woman in the background calling out my name..."

"That does not concern you! As for those at UA... I'll arrange Kurogiri to write a message, as for what it will say... You do not need to know," My father disconnected.

 _I wonder, just what are you going to say to All Might..._

I sighed as I laid down on my bed, _my head hurts..._

 ** _~THE NEXT DAY~_**

"I'm heading off to UA!" Kurogiri stopped me and handed me a letter for the school.

"Who should I give this to?" I asked.

"All Might, your teacher, it's going to go to the principle either way," Kurogiri told me.

"Alright, I'm off!!!" I started jogging down the street to get to UA. I liked jogging in the morning, well, not so much today since my body still hurt. As well as my eye... Nothing has changed well, I can see only the slightest bit but nit much. Everything is really dark...

Soon enough I arrived at UA and saw All Might sitting outside the entrance.

"Izuku, your here..." All Might noticed me.

I grabbed the letter Kurogiri gave me and handed it to All Might, "Father wanted me to give you this, I'm not sure what it says but I hope it says something to clear things up..."

"Right..." I walked past All Might and headed to class.

 ** _~ALL MIGHT~_**

After he handed me the letter he went to class and I headed to speak with Nezu.

"Seems as if All for One sent a message for us," I told him.

"Well, open it," Nezu said.

 ** _~LETTER~_**

Greetings UA, All Might.

I'm writing this on behalf of our master All for One. We'd like to shed some light on All for One's son, Izuku. I'm sure that you're all questioning his actions about now but we have something we would like to ask of you. First, we'll tell you a few things about Izuku.

1\. He hates UA. Yes, he acts as he likes it but he honestly can not stand everyone.

2\. He has over 1k quirks at his disposal, his limits are yet to be seen. Besides physical strength, he's unmatched with any of the first years at UA. That's a fact.

3\. He dislikes pro heros but he really hates All Might, despite knowing him for quite a few years.

And before I tell you the last thing I'd like to say that if you tell Izuku we told you any of this, we will take him out of UA. Not to mention his life will be on the line.

4\. He fakes everything you heros think about him. He acts all good and weak when it comes to harming people, when in fact he loves it. He loves the thrill of causing harm to another. He lusts for power just like out master and All Mights rival. His full power can be devastating when he is angry.

Now finally, we would like to challenge UA and All Might to see who will win. Will Izuku become a hero or a villain? By the end of Izukus third year, we all wait to see who he will become and how his power will grow.

That's all that needs to be said. Dont tell Izuku about what we told you, not one bit. Or he might just end up dead.

 ** _~END OF LETTER~_**

"I didnt expect to hear any of this..." My head was spinning, what was I to think of this.

"It's definitely something to tell the other teachers about..." Nezu said, "But I had never expected him to have over a thousand quirks..."

"What worries me is what he said about Izukus lust for power... He is slowly showing us who he really is. I think he's getting tired of pretending..." I paused, "Not to mention... He said that Izuku loved to harm others..."

"If he's getting tired of pretending like you say he is then we need to keep an eye on him," Nezu stated.

"I agree..." I sat there in silence.

 _But why would they hurt him? It doesn't make sense to hurt him for faking... Wait, could he be beginning to like it here, or at least like the people who see him as a friend? If that's what was happening then they might have ruined it... We need to get him back... I know he can be a good kid._

 ** _~IZUKU~_**

"I can't believe people recognize us from tv!" Mina exclaimed.

"Yeah, me too," Ojiro joined in.

I walked into the classroom, I had been waiting outside. When I walked in all eyes were on me.

"Kuroshi!" Everyone yelled, "You're alright!" Uraraka ran up to me and hugged me.

I pushed her away, "Can you not..." She looked up at me, "Woah, your eye."

The door opened behind me and everyone rushed to sit down, "Morning..." Aizawa walked through.

"Good morning Mr. Aizawa."

"We have a big class today on hero informatics..." Aizawa said.

Tension filled the air.

"You need code names, time to pick your hero identities."

Everyone cheered, but me.

Aizawa explained what was to happen then Midnight joined us in class.

 _Hmm... My name... I guess I'll go with Kuro._

The names were presented one after another and I was honestly bored to death, "Kuroshi, you're up!"

I walked up with my board which had the name, Kuro.

"I LIKE IT!"

 _That was easy..._

When class finally ended All Might pull me aside to talk to me.

"Kuroshi, I received a message from a hero who wants to have you intern with them," All Might be shaking.

"Alright..." I sighed, "Are you ok?"

"Ehhem... Yeah..." He bluffed.

"I read the letter your father gave you this morning," He paused, "He cleared everything up, it's not often he acts that way towards me so... Yeah"

 _He's lying... What did they tell him..._

"Well... I didnt expect that, after all... My father does hate you," I glared at him, "And, it doesn't seem like he would act that way, even if it was for school..."

"Well... Neither did I," He looked back.

 _I got him. This is too easy!_

"Alright, what did he tell you about me?" I just straight up asked him, "I know he told you about my quirk at least, and probably something about my thoughts on UA."

"What do you mean?" He looked at me.

 _He's not gonna tell me huh... Well, I'll just ask my father when I arrive home..._

"Well, whatever... Sign me up with whoever wanted me to intern with them..." I sighed and walked away as All Might be handed me the address.

"Izuku!!!" Uraraka ran after me as I left, "Did you see Iida?"

"Um... No, I haven't... Wait, is this about his brother?" I asked.

"Yeah, I can't believe he left without us... He must really be upset..." Uraraka looked down.

"If you see him make sure to talk to him ok?" She looked at me with such trusting eyes... _What...who... What does this girl see in me anyway..._

I stepped back kinda shocked and that earned a response from her, "What? Did I say something?"

"NO!" I said in haste, "I um... It was nothing!" I laughed, "I was being dumb... He took an internship in Hosu right?"

"Yeah..."

"That's kind of close to where I'm going. I could take a bullet train and be there in about 25-30 minutes, I might see him," I said.

"Yeah, well my parents are picking me up today so I gotta run!"

Uraraka ran off leaving me to run home on my own, _That was kinda nice... I can't act like it though... Well, let's see how this is gonna go._

 ** _~AT THE PLACE~_**

Well, this is it...

I walked through the door to see an old man lying on the floor in a red liquid, "Hey!" I yelled, "Are you dead or something, get the hell up!"

 **WELL THE NAME PART WAS BORING, WOW I HATE WRITING FILLERS xD**


	8. Ch 8 Internship

**FOR THOSE WHO CAN SEE MY AVATAR. I RECENTLY CHANGED IT TO AN IMAGE OF HOW IZUKU LOOKS WHEN HE HAS MASK ON, AS WELL AS WITH HIS SCARS. I DREW THE IMAGE JUST FOR THIS FANFICTION, SO FOR THOSE WHO CAN SEE IT, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

 ** _~IZUKU~_**

"Sorry... I fell and broke my plate!" Grand Torino Laughed, "What's your name?"

"Izuku Kuroshi..." I Sighed.

"Who?"

"Izuku Kuroshi..."

"Toshinori?"

"God damn it!" I stomped up to the old man and went to grab him when be jumped around the room super fast, "What the hell!?"

"You're different than how Toshinori described you..." He said.

"Wait, what?" I was surprised.

"Show me your quirk," He started looking at my costume.

"Um... Ok?" I was so confused...

I vanished and at the same time, lit my hands on fire. Then canceled both quirks and then used Kirishimas quirk and hardened my body. Finally canceling all my quirks, well all except the ones hiding what I really looked like.

"So it's true..." He looked at me almost in awe then went serious again, "You are his son..."

I smiled at what he said and lifted my arms up and shrugged, "It's not really a big deal, dont sweat the small stuff!" I laughed.

Torino sighed, "You can use One for All right?"

"Yeah, so what?" I said annoyed.

 ** _~GRAND TORINO~_**

 _Let's see just how good of a grasp he has on it shall we?_

"Fire a punch at me," I told him and almost instantly he was in front of me and went full force into the punch, I nearly managed to dodge, _This kid... That could have killed me?!_

"You're strong... And fast," I breathed, "Were you trying to kill me?"

As soon as I said that its like he snapped back to reality, "Whoops!" He laughed, "No, no, I wasn't... I just went all out..."

 _Just who is this kid? Who does he want to be..._

"Answer me this..." I paused, "How long have you known All Might?"

"Um... 5... No around 6 years now," He told me.

"So, you must know of his battle then?" I said and he nodded.

"Yeah... After that happened I went to visit him in the hospital and he told me about his quirk then," He seemed upset, _Here is the side that Toshinori sees of him then... I understand how you're thinking now._

 ** _~IZUKU~_**

"I'm tired," Torino fell on the ground, "Time for bed."

 _I can't believe this... He went to bed and I was left alone, He can't trust me that much, or is he just stupid?!_

I vanished with my quirk and went outside. _I wonder if he will notice I'm gone?_

I walked around the town and it was quite calm... _This is nice.._. I took in the night sky full of stars as the cold dry air blew around me. It felt as if every single star was calling out to me, a million voices calling my name.

 ** _*BANG!!!*_**

A building behind me a few blocks down exploded, a villain! I ran as fast as I could into a crowd of reporters and people as a petty criminal was trapped.

I used some of my quirks to analyze his, Repel: Can push away anyone who they have seen with a single thought, downsides are headaches, worse for the more people he uses it on.

 _Gotta be pretty bad huh? Well, might as well stop this._

While staying unseen I jumped int the air and off a building and covered my body in fire and activated One for All. As soon as my kick made contact I became visible and kicked him to the ground in front of everyone. I used Aizawas quirk and erased his as well as duplicated it.

Everyone around me was silent for a moment as they realized what had just happened. Soon, cheers filled the air and I vanished as the wind blew past and my flames went out. As if I had become the wind.

I made my way up to the top of a building nearby as the cops arrested the man.

I soon after running across the rooftops after canceling my vanishing quirk I returned back to Torinos place.

I went and lied down.

 ** _~ALL MIGHT THE NEWS~_**

News- "Can you believe what's going on here in( **SOME RANDOM CITY IDK THE NAME OF** ). A villain who just fleed the scene from a city nearby just broke down a..." The girl speaking had gone silent with a big crash and flash of light in the back. "WAIT!!! Are you seeing this?!" The cameraman zoomed in on someone standing on top of the villain. "By the looks of it, the person seems to be a teenager..." Suddenly the boy vanished from the scene.

 _Wait, is that?! It had to be... Izuku, you're not all bad after all, not like your father says you are._

 ** _~IZUKU MORNING~_**

"Three minutes," Torino held up a pocket watch.

"Erm... What?" I paused, "Thre minutes for what exactly?"

"That's how long I'll give you to try and hit me," He looked at me.

"You're going too easy on me... I'll do it in one," I grinned.

"Alright," He clicked the button and began jumping around the room much faster than he had before.

60

I closed my eyes and listened and dodged every one of these attacks one after another.

50

I vanished and he slowed down a bit to try and figure out where I was.

40

I activated One for All and ran around the room as fast as I could being inside a room, I got behind him and duplicated myself. My duplicate went to hit him and he dodged it.

30

This gave me the chance to hit him, and I did. I canceled my duplicate and vanishing quirk and powered up with One for all and kicked him against the wall.

23 stop

"Twenty-three seconds left of the one minute, you're a strong kid," He laughed.

"I used more quirks then I thought I would need to..." I clenched my hands in a fist and punched him, not with a quirk just normally, so pretty hard.

"Hey, you hit me alre-" He stopped and began to think, "Did you just..."

I smiled at him devilishly, "Your quirk could be useful, I'd be foolish not to duplicate it!" I laughed.

 ** _~ALL MIGHT LATER~_**

"I'm sorry to show up unexpectedly, hope you dont mind," Naomasa sat down in front of me.

"No its always a pleasure to see you," I replied, "So, hows the investigation?"

"Well... A number of villains attacked the USJ but we were puzzled by one. The one who fought who they called 'Nomu'." He explained, "and we ran a few tests on Nomus DNA."

"And what exactly did you find?" I asked.

"First: we're not asking you to help us with the case. Technically this is a leak. I felt like I needed to let you know," Naomasa told me, "After several attempts at interrogation we realized that he can't speak. He doesn't respond to anything and its as if he can not think for himself. No matter what is going on around him. As for his identity-"

After a long talk with Naomasa, he finally left and I decided I was going to call up Torino, I should see if he saw the news yesterday.

I grabbed my phone and dialed the number and it wasn't long till he picked up, "Hello, Toshinori?"

"Yeah, it's me. I was wondering if you saw the news last night?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I saw it," He laughed, "I'll talk to him about it later but..."

"What is it?" I wondered.

"This kid is much stronger than I expected. Not to mention, he's nothing like how you described him," Torino told me.

"I know... It's like he's a different person now, well at least whenever his family..." I paused.

"I get it, you dont want the boy to get hurt... And I can see how your thinking now. I also believe this kid can be good," He stated.

"That's good," I sighed in relief.

"Although, when I say he's strong I mean that when I told him to try and hit me, he came at me almost like he had the intent to kill," He told me this with caution, "He said that wasn't his intention, still... His strength and intellect are beyond any of the first years at UA..."

"I have to agree, I'll talk with him once he comes back," I told him.

"Alright."

He hung up the phone.

 _I can't think of any reason he would go all out, he even caught Torino off guard? Wow... I mean, I'm shocked._

 ** _~IZUKU DAY 3 ON THE BULLET TRAIN~_**

 _Hey, aren't we right by Hosu? At least we should be soon..._

"Heya building just exploded!?" Someone yelled.

 _It couldn't be.._.

I glanced out the window and noticed something heading our way, "EVERYONE GET DOWN!!!"

It looked like Nomu, it had been beating up a hero, "What the hell... Shigaraki... Damn it..."

"I dont care if you can fight them or not just stay back!!" Torini jumped out to fight the Nomu.

When I jumped to see where he was landing I saw a giant fire, "What the hell Shigaraki?! Haha! Why did you tell me!"

I jumped out and vanished into thin air as I ran along the rooftops to make my way to the fire.

 _There!!!_

I landed on the building and placed my hand on his shoulder, "Hello ya asshole!!" I became visible and dodged Shigaraki as he went to punch me.

"WOAH!!! Haha to slow!" I laughed.

"Izuku... Why are you here?" He began scratching his neck.

"Internships... The hero I was with ran off so... Yeah, see ya!!!" I went to jump away but Kurogiri warped me so I'd fall in front of them, "The hell!!"

"Dont interfere this time..." He said.

"Got it," I said as I ran off.

I continued and ran across the buildings. Looking for Iida I guess... _I dont care about that old man, but Iida might get himself killed._

I heard someone scream from an ally, "Iida..."

I ran to the ally and jumped down, _Stain..._

I kicked Stain in the face, "Well look whos fighting a villain alone."

"How did you manage to find me?" Iida asked unable to move.

"I heard you yell," I told him, "Besides, Stain..."

I noticed the hero Native unconscious by the ally wall. _Ok... Well... Shit.._.

"Kuroshi... Dont get involved this doesn't have anything to do with you," Iida struggled.

I looked at him then at Stain and activated Aizawas quirk, "Actually I do."

Iida was soon enough able to move, "I keep forgetting about your quirk... It's really quite surprising." Iida said.

"Heh... You again, I really do hate you, people..." Stain spoke to me.

"Yeah... Just another reason why I'm gonna beat the shit out of you!" I rushed at him with One for All and caught him off guard and managed to kick him into the wall.

"I remember you from a while ago... You were not as strong as you are now..." Stain coughed, "You little brat!"

"Iida take Native out of here!" I yelled.

"No! I won't!" Iida refused.

"My god, are you serious right now!" I ran up to him and knocked him into the ground, "You can't win this fucking fight, get over it!!!"

"Well, someone is aggressive," Todoroki walked down the ally, "I thought I heard a familiar voice."

"You too Todoroki?" Iida said.

"Todoroki, can you freeze Stain when I tell you to?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Alright then!" I jumped into the air and vanished. I got behind stain and used One for All to restrain him and became visible again, "NOW!!!"

"Right!"

Todoroki froze Stain in place, "Damn brats... Why are you even helping them Kuroshi?"

Both Iida and Todorokis eyes widened as they heard what he had said. "Wait, what did he say?" Iida asked.

 _Shit! Shit! Shit_!

"Shut up god damn it!!!" I punched Stain in the head as hard as I could without killing him knocking him out.

"Kuroshi!" Todoroki yelled at me, "Does he know you?"

I looked at them both as I said this, "Yeah... He's the one who killed my family..." _Well, that's believable at least._

"I'm sorry Iida, I know how you feel..." No, I dont...

"Todoroki did you contact anyone?" Iida asked.

"Yeah, my father should be here any minute now," He said.

"Well, that's good..." I sighed.

Soon enough the pros arrived and took hold of the situation from there.

They took the three of us to a hospital even though Iida was the only one hurt.

"Hey, Kuroshi..." Todoroki was sitting down on a bed in the room next to mine, "Have you fought Stain before?"

"Why do you ask?" I said.

"Stain said that you were stronger than before," Todoroki stated.

"What are you implying?" I asked.

"Would you stop avoiding the question!" He took a breath, "Look I know you told us he killed your family... But I can't help the feeling you're hiding something from us..."

"Now that you say it Todoroki," Iida joined in, "Kuroshi, you've been hurt awfully bad quite a few times... You never even told us why. You can trust us you know that, right?"

I sighed, "I'm sorry I can't-" Manuel and Grand Torino walked in the room.

"So you're all awake, good." Torino said, You fool, I could yell at you for hours but before that the chief of the police Tsuragamae would like to have a word with the three of you."

The chief talked with us for a moment and Iida apologized. And Todoroki got mad... I on the other hand just sat there with a smile on my face. I know I had broken the law twice now during my internship and frankly, I was happy about it.

Soon they all left and we were all resting in the room again.

"Kuroshi, why were you smiling the entire time?" Iida stated, "It was kinda creepy..."

I laughed, "I'm still wondering why Todoroki got chewed out, all be did was freeze Stain in place!" I looked at the two of them, "I mean, I'm the one who almost killed him!" I laughed.

"Oh wait, I remember now!" Iida said, "When you knocked him out, did you even use your quirk?" He asked me.

I scratched behind my head and smiled, "You caught me!" I laughed, "No, I didnt use my quirk."

"You must be incredibly strong then Kuroshi," Todoroki said, "Now, back to what you were saying before they came in the room. How did you get your injuries?"

 _I feel like I should tell them... Is... Is that ok?_

"Well... Actually... If you want to know you're going to need to ask All Might... I dont have permission to give out that information sadly," I sighed.

"What do you mean?" Iida asked.

"I mean I can't tell you!" I yelled, "Sorry... I just... I need to talk with All Might later, would you guys like to come with me?"

"If he allows it, sure," Iida said.

"I agree," Todoroki followed.

 ** _~Back at UA before Class~_**

Todoroki, Iida, All Might, and I were sitting in a room before class so we could all talk.

"Um... All Might... Iida and Todoroki would like to know how I sustain so many injuries..." I sighed.

"You realize that we-" I interrupted All Might.

"I understand... But, All Might... I trust them to know what did this to me at least," I looked him in the eyes.

"Fine..." All Might sighed, "I'll allow it, only for these two."

We all left the room and headed to class. "So what did do that to you?" Todoroki asked.

"Well, my family isnt dead... They're... Villains..." I acted like I was upset, "They dont like that I'm going to UA already, but my father allowed me. I just... Couldn't go against any villains I came across... Nor could I get to close with anyone here at UA..."

They were both shocked, "You want to be a hero even if your family is full of villains?"

"Yeah... I can't stand what they do..." I lied, "Still..." I stopped, "Nevermind..."

I walked into the classroom without saying another word.

 **ALRIGHTY, YOY CAN BLAME MY FRIEND WHO HELPS ME WRITE THIS STORY SOMEHOW? XD!!! OK, FOD THOSE FEW PEOPLE WHO ACTUALLY COMMIT THEMSELVES TO READ AND FIGURE OUT SECRETS HIDDEN IN THE CHAPTERS.** **CAN ANYONE FIGURE OUT WHAT THE FIRST BIG TURNING POINT IN THE STORY IS? = EASY** **AND BASICALLY, IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS ABOUT HOW THIS STORY IS BEING WRITTEN, THINK YOU'VE FIGURED OUT THE BIG PICTURE FOR QUITE A FEW THINGS HIDDEN IN THE STORY? FEEL FREE TO PM ME, AND IF YOU'RE AS CLOSE AS I FEEL YOU CAN GET TO BEING CORRECT I WILL MENTION YOU IN THE STORY. SHOUT OUT XD.** **I EXPLAINED THIS ENTIRE THING TO MY FRIEND AND I THINK SHE STILL HAD A HARD TIME WRAPPING HER HEAD AROUND IT. XD, THAT'S THE POINT.** **SO YEAH ANYONE CAN FIGURE OUT ANY OF THE SMALL CLUES SEE IF YOU'RE RIGHT AND PM ME. ALTHOUGH YOU'LL HAVE TO READ AND SEE IF YOUR NAME IS THERE TO KNOW IF YOU'RE RIGHT. HAVE ANY QUESTIONS ABOUT THE STORY THAT MAY BE UNCLEAR JUST ASK, IM NICE!**


	9. Final Exams 9

**_~IZUKU~_**

"Izuku!" Uraraka ran up to me, "You're alright! All of you are… thank God…" Everyone looked at the three of us when we walked and the room.

"What a relief," kaminari said, "All of us were worried."

"You're lucky Endeavor showed up to save all of you…" Kirishima said.

"Yeah, he saved us…" Todoroki replied.

"Did you hear the news about the Hero Killer? They say he's somehow related to the League of Villains," Ojiro stated.

I put my hand on my chin and looked down to think and mumbled to myself, "That can't be right…"

"Um, Kuroshi?" Iida ser his hand on my shoulder and I snapped out of it, "What was that?"

"Oh! It was nothing… I um…" I was interrupted, thankfully.

"Iida, it doesn't matter, right?" Todoroki looked at him.

Iida nodded.

"There was a video of the hero killer and it almost made him cool kinda, doncha think?" Kaminari laughed.

"Kaminari," I glared my eyes at him, "Remember he's a villain…"

"Oh, Crap!" He covered his mouth.

"No, it's alright," Iida said, "It's time for class to begin everyone please take your seats!"

Tokoyami, "He's back…"

"Alright everybody it's time for her basic training!" All Might, as well as everyone one else, were outside, "Feels like I haven't seen most of you in a while, welcome back!"

All Might explained that we were going to be a race to show what we learned at our internships.

The first group was Mina, Sero, Ojiro, Iida, and me.

 _I think I'll catch everyone off guard._

Right when we began I vanished and used One for All to get around. I was careful of the ground we were getting around since the footing was unstable. No one noticed that I was ahead since I couldn't be seen. So when I appeared next to All Might I caught everyone by surprise. Sero even ended up catching his leg on the railing on the roof of the building on his way down and falling.

 _I wonder… How does Kacchan think about all of this? He thinks he's better than me so…_

"Good job Kuroshi, and everyone else I've seen much improvement!" All Might said to all of us, "Although was there really a need to go unseen?"

"Think about it, is this is rescue training, we would have no idea if villains were around. Therefore, vanishing or, going unseen in a real situation, could give a hero the upper hand. Same goes for villains," I told him, "Better to be smart about things, even if it's just training."

Everyone else walked away but when I went to All Might grabbed me, "I wanted to tell you this, but not in front of your friends, Izuku… I'm happy that you've come so far, but you need to choose who you want to be… if you don't, what you've done in the past could-"

 _He wasn't supposed to say that, was he? Wait!? What i've done in the past? GODDAMNIT FATHER!!!! You told him that of all the things in the letter!? I can't believe you…_

"Im… need to go!" I ran off and ended back up with everyone else.

"Kuro!" Kacchan walked up to me, "What the hell ya asshole." He blasted me in the face or tried, and I vanished and appeared behind him, "Oh… Kacchan, you never change…. You have such an amazing quirk, after all, it makes sense you're so strong."

"What the hell!?" He stumbled forward and looked back at me.

"Kuroshi," Todoroki walked up to me, "Good job. And Bakugo, would you stop this already?"

Kacchan stomped off in anger.

Soon everyone else finished up and when I went to go home All Might told me to meet him.

"Good, you're here. Let me ask you something," He said.

"What is it?"

"Has your father told you about how One for All was created?" He asked.

"No, he has not…" I told him.

"I think I should tell you then… but first…" All Might look at me, "I need you to tell me the truth."

"Wait, what?" I was shocked.

"I want you to tell me the truth," He told me.

"The truth about what?" I asked.

"Tell me who you really are Izuku Kuroshi," He sat there and stared into my eyes as he said this. Tension fell around me, _What the hell…_

"Um… Why…" I shuddered.

"Do you honestly think I don't notice how you've been acting towards me and the other faculty members? Not to mention your classmates… you seem to be a kind person then you snap and act like you want to hurt someone, I-" He paused, "I need to know, from you, exactly who you are and how you feel about your situation…"

"You want to know the truth?" I sighed, "Honestly I didn't like you… or the thought that I could be a hero. I didnt even think it was possible, after all, my life is hell and well… I've never known who my mother is nor have I ever been treated kindly since my quirk manifested when I hadn't done something correctly, but…"

"What is it?"

I began to speak again, "Everyone… everyone is so nice to me, even Iida and Todoroki, even after learning that my family is full of villains… I can be mean sometimes but they all worry… they… they're like… like they're a part of my family… However…"

 ** _~ALL MIGHT~_**

Izuku looked at me with cold, dead eyes, he had become serious, as if he lacked any emotion at all, "However, with that said… I have a lust for power, and I thrive to become stronger. I enrolled at UA thinking I could be, but so far, the only challenge I've faced has been my family…" His eyes changed and filled with happiness, his face lit up as he smiled and looked at his hands, "Still, everyone has such amazing quirks. Everyone is powerful in their own way, especially Kacchan and Todoroki… That said, they all have potential. Lots of it… and who knows,"

It was at this moment I didn't feel the slightest bit of hatred nor lies from him, almost like he truly meant what he said, "maybe I'll try to become the best too." He looked at me and smiled, like a little kid who had just been through hell but kept on smiling till the end, "Even if it comes down to me going against my father at some point, I know I won't be able to help you if it comes to that. I don't know what to do… At that moment I will not be myself anymore, for that small moment of time…"

 _What does he mean?_

"It doesn't matter whether or not you understand that…" He sighed, "I need to go… you can tell me another time…"

Izuku got up and walked away leaving me to think about his words.

 ** _~IZUKU~_**

I walked away from UA thinking about what I had told All Might.

 _Damn it… I'm becoming soft… There's no doubt Shigaraki or father is going to make me do a job or something now… DAMN IT!!!_

I kurogiris quirk, warp gate, to get back to the base. Where… Where I was met with Toga in my face.

"Izuku!!!" She jumped at me only to be met with a brick wall as I warped behind her, "Ow… C'mon… you can be no fun sometimes."

"It's not my fault you tried to tackle me!" I yelled at her.

"Kuro," Dabi walked up behind me, "The hell do you want Dabi?!"

"Would you cut the crap already, you should know what I mean… Tomura won't stop complaining… IT'S GIVING ME A FUCKING ULCER!!!" Dabi yelled causing Shigaraki to stand up and yell.

 _Those two just can't get along…_

"Kurogiri," I walked up to him and sat down, "Can you get me water…"

"Sure," Kurogiri walked back and poured me a glass, "Is something bothering you?"

I sighed, "I guess… Doesn't really matter…"

"Are you thinking about the Final Exams?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I guess…" I took a sip of my water, "I mean I'll be able to ace the written portion, no problem there. It's just… The main part of the exam, I haven't the slightest clue what we are going to do…"

"Is that all?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess," I stood up and walked to my room.

 ** _~NEXT DAY AT UA~_**

"Alright, that is it for class today," Aizawa said, There is only one week left before finals, I'm sure you've all been studying constantly right?"

He walked out of the room before Kaminari started panicking.

Mina and Kaminari were yelling and frankly driving me crazy…

Everyone started asking Yaoyorozu to tutor them which calmed them all down.

When lunch came I sat down with Iida, Todoroki, and Uraraka.

"Hey guys, do you have any idea what the practical exam is gonna be like?" I asked.

"It's hard to believe it would be anything too crazy," Iida answered.

We continued talking until this ass elbowed me in the head.

"Oh, sorry your head is so big its hard to miss," The kid joked, "I heard you guys ran into the hero killer. Just like in the sports festival class 1-A isn't happy unless they are the center of attention."

I wanted to kill this guy…

"But you do realize that you're not in the spotlight because people think you're good heros right?" He continued, "Its because you keep getting into so much trouble. Here's food for thought: Someday the rest of us might get caught up in your mess, and then we will all become the victims as well. What kind of horrible villains-"

I stood up and slammed my hands on the table and looked him directly in the eyes, "Do you ever stop talking!" I turned to face him, "What the hell is your problem, do you honestly think all of this is our fault?!"

I looked at him, "Class 1-B of the hero course, Neito Monoma… Quirk: Copy," I sighed, "Our quirks are similar but the difference between them is great. Let me ask you something Monoma, you're smart so why not use that head of yours to help yourself out?"

Monoma looked at me blankly as well did everyone else, "Hold up…" He looked at my face and then directly at my black right eye. Then he gained this smirk across his face, "You're the guy who collapsed after the first round of the sports festival, aren't you?"

He started to laugh, "Was the first round that difficult for some big shot of class 1-A?!"

I looked down and tightened my hands into fists. I tightened my grip and began to draw blood, with cold eyes and intense eyes I looked up at him dead in the eyes, as I stepped forward and went to punch him in the side.

My arm swung around to his side, then was stopped before it ever reached Monoma. Iida and Todoroki had gotten up and stopped me, "Kuroshi, there's no reason to hurt him!"

I pulled my arm away and glared at Monoma.

"For someone in the hero course you're not very nice are you?" He snickered.

"And you're not very smart," I told him, "There are times when you need to keep your mouth shut…" I went to walk away

"Your name is Kuroshi, tell me. What even is your quirk?" He asked me.

I turned and faced him, "I won't tell you what it is but what I will tell you, is that it's the only quirk you can't copy in the slightest." I left.

When we got back to class Kacchan was blasting Mina and Kaminari about their quirks then directed it to me, "Also… Kuro," He glared at me with anger, "I'm not sure what the hell is going on with you but you're freaking me out. You're hiding something and it's really pissing me off!"

He stormed out of the room and Kirishima responded, "It has been a while since i've seen him that worked up…"

"Hey, Izuku?" Uraraka went up to talk to me but I just walked away without another word.

~ ** _URARAKA_** ~

 _What's with him lately… I know he's always been kind of off but…_

"Iida, Todoroki?" I turned to face them, "Do you two have any idea what is bothering Izuku?"

They looked at each other then Todoroki spoke, "No… Sadly we don't" Then he walked away.

"Its alright Uraraka, I'm sure Kuroshi will lighten up for the practical in the final," Iida assured me.

"Yeah…" I and Iida walked out of the classroom and continued on our way home.

 ** _~IZUKU~_**

On the day of the practical exam, all of our teachers gathered and explained what was going to to be happening. To our surprise, we were to be fighting our teachers but what hit us the most was the Kacchan and I was fighting All Might…

When it was our time for the exam Kacchan was well… useless… he wouldn't communicate.

"Kacchan… You should lighten up for once," I told him as we walked in search of All Might.

"Would you shut up already!!!" He blasted me in the face, "I plan on beating him, and I don't need your help!!!"

I ran back up to him, "Think about it, you can't beat him-" Kacchan knocked me to the ground, I wasn't even fighting it.

"YOU'RE NOT STRONGER THAN ME, YOU GOT THAT!!!"

As he screamed I stood up and stepped forward then stopped. A large gust of wind blew through the street and blew Kacchan off his feet, whilst I effortlessly stood there.

"Who really cares if I destroy this city?" All Might began walking towards us, "If you think of this as an exam and not a real fight you'll be sorry. I'm a villain now heros, remember that. Come at me with everything you've got, I won't pull any punches!"

All Might jumped at us as Kacchan blinded him with a blast, "You want everything I've got, All Might?"

 _I can use this._

I vanished as All Might attention was focused on Kacchan and got into the air as to try and predict their next moves.

"Like that wasn't my plan!" Kacchan jumped into the air as All Might grabbed him by the head.

 _Now_!

I activated One for All and jumped off the side of a building as fast as I could and became visible right before I made contact with All Might. Faster than I could see, even with the weights, he evaded my attack. The thunder of my power smashing against the street broke it into pieces, glancing around for All Might I vanished once again and dashed around the street.

Once I became visible All Might appeared behind me and Kacchan met this with a maxed out blast.

 _Wow… He really is amazing._

The heat off of his blast surrounded me and All Might, he still is a teacher, protected me from the blast. I vanished at that moment and while the dust cleared I grabbed Kacchan and dragged him into an ally.

"Kacchan, do whatever you want. Just keep blinding him!" I jumped up on top of the buildings as Kacchan ran back out into the street.

Still unseen I snuck around and watched Kacchan face off against All Might. Soon enough Kacchan had slowed down…

 _What a pity! I could erase All Might's quirk, that would be funny but… nah!_

I walked out in front of All Might and became visible as I used Urarakas quirk and lifted up Kacchan. I smiled at All Might as I used the quirk I got from the villain I fought during my internship, Repel.

All Might seemed to wonder why he couldn't get close to me until he finally decided to overpass my mental capacity and breakthrough.

I began to dash to the gate to finish the exam when I set Kacchan down and stopped to look at All Might.

I warped right behind All Might and laughed. All Might went to hit me but I continued to warp away from his attacks.

"You know All Might," I appeared in front of him, "This isn't as hard as I expected…"

I warped to the gate and stepped through.

"Looks like we pass…" I sighed and then looked at All Might with a smile.

 **I THINK THIS IS A GOOD SPOT TO TAKE A BREAK, SINCE MY SCHOOLS MIDTERMS ARE VERY SOON AND I GOTS TOOOOO STUDY!!!! THANKS EVERUONE FOR READING BUT I NEED TO STOO FOR THE TIME BYE FOR NOW!!!! WISH ME AND MY WRITER FRIEND LUCK!!!!**


	10. Arrival 10

_**~IZUKU-SHOPPING MALL~**_

After class was let out the next day, except Todoroki and Kacchan, went to the mall to go shopping.

Everyone ran off leaving me and Uraraka.

But…

Then she ran off.

 _Crap… I'm alone… I hate this kind of stuff…_

"Kuroshi…" I recognized that voice anywhere, Shigaraki placed his arm on my shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Figured I could see how things are going, our plan will be set in motion soon…"

 _THAT'S RIGHT!!! Father should be back soon._

"Make sure you're careful… I don't want any of you to mess up," I told him, "But I'd be careful… I'm here with my class so…"

"Izuku…"

 _Crap, Uraraka…_

"It that a friend… Wait… no… that can't be…"

I stood up and began awkwardly walking with Uraraka away from Shigaraki, "What were you… What are you doing?"

"Oh yeah… You're with friends huh? Alright…" Shigaraki began walking away.

"Who was that?" Uraraka asked me.

"Remember the USJ incident…" What am I saying… "That's Shigaraki…"

"KUROSHI!!!" Iida came running down, "I just saw from the second floor… Was that?"

"Yeah…" I sighed.

"You're kidding, in a public-" He caught himself.

"What is it, Iida?" Uraraka asked.

"Nothing," He sighed, "Let's go and report this…"

"You guys go on ahead…" I told them only to have Uraraka grab my hand, "No, he came up to you Izuku… You're coming with us!"

 _What the…_

"Fine…"

Afterward, the police closed the mall and I was taken to the police station. Iida and Uraraka tagged along since they witnessed.

We talked to the officer who was investigating the league of villains.

Soon after All Might met me and Tsukauchi in an Ally behind the station but I just ran off.

 _What am I supposed to say to him?! I can't tell them about their plan… Father will, no…_

 _But… I wonder...is everyone going to be here?_

 _ **~NEXT DAY~**_

I stayed away from the base that night…

I was surprised when Mineta and Kaminari approached me while I was running and asked if I wanted to go to the school's pool to train. First thought, _These two… the girls better not be involved…_

We stopped by the school and received permission. _Maybe these two didn't do something bad?_

But nope… as soon as I walked out the door the girls were there…

 _I was right to invite the others…_

We all started training until Iida suggested a break, I wasn't tired or anything I just agreed since it would be nice.

He handed me an orange juice and sat down.

"It's strange… Before I didn't expect to be friends with you…" Iida looked at me, "Even so, I still don't know much about you. No one does, you're a mystery to all of us Kuroshi."

"I realize that. Still, there's not much I can do though," I sighed.

"You're very strong and you've proven that many times before, pardon my curiosity… but why do go back?" Iida asked.

"I guess… It's because…" I thought for a moment, "I need to become stronger, I can't let them see me as weak."

"They think you're weak?" He asked.

"Well… It's hard to explain…" I stood up, "I guess I'm just docile towards them, I'm not too obedient but I do my best to help you all out even if they're against it."

"I see…"

In the end, we ended up racing each other to see who could swim the fastest.

Soon after Todoroki approached Iida and me, "Kuroshi, Iida, What were you talking about earlier?"

"Oh… just about… them…" I sighed.

"Oh, sorry for asking," Todoroki apologized.

"No no! It's alright!" I honestly told him, "I'm just not sure about the summer camp…" I muttered.

"What?" Iida asked.

"NOTHING!!!" I warped out of there and by the boardwalk that overlooked the ocean.

 _I don't know why I brought that up!?!_

"Eh… Izuku?"

I jumped, "All Might!?" I took a breath, "I can't get away from anyone today, can I….?"

"I'm not sure what you mean but, I wish you luck at the summer camp," He told me.

"Right…" I warped out and back to the base.

"IZUKU!!!!!!" I was tackled by Toga, "Izuku! Izuku! Izuku! You're back!!!! I missed you!!!"

"GET OF ME TOGA!!!!" I screamed pushing her away.

She pouted and sat down, "Fine… You're just not around here a lot anymore…"

"Yeah, I realize that… I'm sorry Toga," I sighed.

 _Geez… This girl is crazy!_

"Anyway… About the attack during the summer camp. I was-" I got interrupted by Shigaraki.

"Yes, everyone is going to be there!" He yelled at me.

"How did you-" Again interrupted.

"I TOLD YOU I BEEN FOLLOWING YOU!!!!" He was really mad for some reason, "GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD ALREADY, YOU DAMNED BRAT!!!"

 _What's his problem today…_

"Toga, can you yell at Shi-" Why is everyone interrupting me today!

"Tomura!!! Stop yelling at Izuku!!!" She yelled.

"YOU SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH TOGA!!!" He screamed.

"I will cut you!!!" She threatened.

"Like that even-" Shigaraki was interrupted.

"I WOULD ADVISE YOU STOP THIS NONSENSE AT ONCE!!!" All for One yelled over the TV, "I'll be back soon, so this mess had better be straightened out by then!"

"Yes, Sensei!" Said everyone but me.

"Understand, son?" My father said very agitatedly.

I sighed, "Yeah…"

I went to my room and got packed for the camp, not as I needed to but who cares… I hid my blades in my costume and grabbed my mask.

I didn't like the fact everyone was going to be joining us because… well… they don't know I'm attending UA… they could give me away…

 _Dabi, Toga, Muscular, Mustard, Magne, Spinner, Moonfish, Twice, Compress, and the chainsaw nomu…_

Twice I was ok with… He really isn't all that bad.

 _ **~NEXT DAY - AT UA~**_

"Izuku!!! It's finally time for the training camp in the woods!" Uraraka ran up to me.

"Yeah…" I sighed.

 _What if she knew? What if everyone knew… They might find out soon after all…_

"What's the matter?" Uraraka asked me then after turning pick she ran off and started dancing around with Mina and Kaminari.

 _What the hell was that?_

"There are people in class A taking extra classes!? SO THAT MEANS SOME OF THEM FAILED!!!" Monoma was laughing, "Even though they're supposed to be better than-"

"SHUT UP MONOMA!!!!" I yelled at him as I darted in front of him, "I TOLD YOU BEFORE, USE YOUR FUCKING BRAIN TO HELP OTHERS!!!! YOU DAMNED ASSHOLE!!!!"

"eh," He stopped as I walked back to my class group.

Kendo dragged Monoma onto their bus.

We all got on our bus and regardless of what Iida said to do… I sat in the very back.

"Kuroshi?" Sero turned back over his seat to face me, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah… You've seemed kind if down as of late," Ojiro stated.

I looked at them then out the window, "Hey… can I ask you guys something?"

"Sure," They both said.

"Does family background matter to you?" I asked looking at the road.

That made them think.

"I don't really see a problem if they want to be a hero, even if they come from a bad family, I don't think it matters," Sero said, "If they want to help others, let them!" He smiled.

"I agree, the family background doesn't matter, However…" Ojiro paused, "Why would you ask a question like that?"

"You...No… actually Everyone… Will most likely find out soon," I sighed.

"Kuroshi, do you come from a family like that?" Ojiro asked me.

I smiled, "You could say that, Although… My situation is worse."

"You don't need to talk about if you don't want to Kuroshi," Sero added, "We're your friends, after all, you're cool."

 _Are you really… no one even knows me… what I've done… Well, I'm certain All Might know about the murder…_

"Thank you… Both of you…" I sighed and cut off the conversation.

 _ **~BUS STOP~**_

"Finally, taking a break!" Uraraka walked up to me.

"But where's class B?" I questioned.

Aizawa began to speak over everyone, "No point in stopping without reason. Please join us."

The car that was also there opened up and two girls jumped out, "WILD, WILD PUSSYCATS!!!"

"These are the pro heroes who will be working with us during the camp, the Pussycats," Aizawa told us, "Greet them, everyone."

"Nice to meet you!" We all shouted.

There was this little boy with a red cap with two spikes, horns. He didn't seem very happy, in fact, he looked mad.

"We own this whole stretch of land there. You will be staying at the foot of the mountain," Mandalay pointed.

"Then why did we stop here?" Uraraka asked.

Then everyone around me got nervous.

"It's 9:30 a.m. right now. If you're fast, maybe around noon?" Mandalay stated.

 _ **~TODOROKI~**_

I watched as everyone ran to the bus. Everyone excluding me and Kuroshi.

"Kitties who don't make it by 12:30 won't get any lunch!" Mandalay laughed.

I watched him then he vanished. _If he's going now then-!_

"Sorry, training camp begins now!" Aizawa yelled.

Pixie-Bob used her quirk to lift the earth and throw us all over the side. We had to escape her and get to camp before 12:30.

 _ **~IZUKU~**_

I ran before hearing the pounding of the ground behind me. Seeing the fire and ice from Todoroki and explosions from Kacchan. I was far enough ahead I don't think Pixie-Bob noticed me vanish. So I decided to become visible once again. I don't like using multiple quirks at once because, unlike my father, I become tired after using many at the same time.

Using One For All I jumped through the trees and rushed through the forest as fast as I could. Looking behind seeing her beasts take to the skies.

 _Has she noticed me yet?_

I could see Tsu and Uraraka throwing a few of them into the air. Teamwork, our class is good at this. Well… them, no so much me.

Then I arrived at the campsite at the foot of the mountain.

 _No one is here yet… hmm, Well I'm certain the rest of the class won't get here so fast._

I waited around until Mandalay, Pixie-Bob, Aizawa, and that kid arrived at the site.

"Hey! You guys are finally here!" I laughed.

"When did you-?" I interrupted Mandalay, "I noticed something was off and figured it was a test. So, I darted off. Turns out," I warped next them, startling them a bit, "I was right."

"We might be here for a while," Aizawa said, "Why not look around the area Kuroshi?"

I nodded and headed off until I noticed my class was getting closer.

 _ **~5:20 P.M.~**_

"You're all finally here!" Pixie-Bob stated.

"That took quite a while," Mandalay pointed out.

We watched every stumble out of the forest. I was on the roof of the building completely fine, while everyone was all torn up.

"WHAT DID YOU MEAN 3 HOURS!!!" They all yelled.

"That's the time it would have taken us, sorry!" Pixie-Bob laughed, "But your friend here," She pointed to me on the roof, "Got here in less than an hour, and I didnt even realize he had gone!"

Everyone looked at me.

"Honestly, I thought it would take even longer for all of you," Pixie said, "You didn't have as hard of time-fighting my monsters as I thought you would." She signaled me down, so I jumped on down.

"All of you were great, especially you four!" Pixie pointed at me, then at Todoroki, Iida, and Kacchan. "You all acted without hesitation, I noticed that in the beginning," She pointed at Todoroki, "You were glancing around, all calm. You didn't seem to be caught off guard either, either way, you all impressed me!"

"Can I ask a question Mandalay?" I looked at her.

"What is it, Kuroshi?" She smiled.

"Who is this?" I pointed at the young boy.

"Oh, this is Kota. He's the son of my cousin," She told me, "He'll be with us for the week you'll be staying here."

I looked at Kota and he had this kind of death glare at me, and everyone else.

"I don't intend to hang out with guys who want to become heros!" Kota walked away.

 _What, who are this kid's parents?_

"Everyone get your stuff off the bus and put it in your rooms. Then meet us in the cafeteria," Aizawa told us.

I had already got my stuff though so I walked inside.

We all ate and soon after we went to our separate baths. Girls in girls, boys in boys.

Mineta was being a pervert, like normal… So I walked up to him and kicked him into the water. The boiling hot water.

"Kota was that Kuroshi?! Tell him thanks!!" I heard Mina yell over the wall and the next thing I knew, I had Kota falling onto my head.

So I took him to see Mandalay, "Seems he just fainted, thank you."

"I'm glad he's ok but… may I ask you something?" I looked at her.

"What is it?" She questioned.

"About Kota… He has a negative overview of heros, doesn't he? But I can tell just by looking at him… he isn't a villainous child," I said looking away from her.

"Ah… Actually, I wondered if you would bring this up," I looked back at her, "Aizawa told us that you're from a family of villains so your situation is difficult. So I figured you might understand."

"Kotas parents were heros too," Pixie walked in the room, upset, "But we're both killed during duty."

"Two years ago, protecting citizens from a villain… but Kota… didn't fare well with that…" Mandalay explained, "'My parents left me behind,' Is what he said, but even so, the society kept praising them…"

"I understand… there are many opinions in this world and no one is able to say which is right or wrong… And for Kota, it's the same," I said.

 _ **~5:30 A.M.~**_

"Good morning. Everyone today we will begin the training camp. The goal of this is to increase everyone's strength," Aizawa explained, "We'll be working on improving your quirks."

And with that everyone began training which, for most, was utter hell.

"Aizawa?" I walked up to him.

"Right, Kuroshi, Since your quirk is much different than everyone else… What puts the most strain on you?" Aizawa asked me.

"Using multiple quirks for long periods of time. More I use the more stamina it takes up," I told him.

"Alright, then work on using your quirk like that, although keep your distance from the group like everyone else. You're good at controlling your quirk, but it's dangerous," He told me and I nodded.

I walked a bit farther away from everyone and began my hell.

 _ **~MANDALAY~**_

"Aizawa, you neglected to tell us Kuroshi's quirk, what is it?" I asked.

"His quirk is Absorption, it allows him to duplicate and stockpile quirks from those he touches," Aizawa told me, "It's a very powerful quirk, and it's very dangerous. Not to mention the kid's background, he can be pretty violent at times."

"I spoke with him yesterday after he caught Kota and he seemed like a nice kid," I told him.

"He is but there are times when he seems to lose himself, I'm sure you'll notice it at some point," He told me.

"Is there anyone in the class who knows his background?" I questioned.

"Todoroki and Iida, All Might allowed that he tell them since they had the run in with Stain back in Hosu," Aizawa explained.

"That makes sense," I said.

I watched Kuroshi from across the field, he was quite a ways away from everyone and he almost looked worried. He was breathing heavily and released quirks one after another, stacking them atop one another. Soon after about maybe 20 quirks, he fell to the ground.

 _That must be a lot of strain._

 _ **~IZUKU~**_

 _My… head hurts… a lot… ow_

I was on the ground struggling to get up, I had released 21 quirks then had to cancel them. It's too much on me.

"Kuroshi!! Get back on your feet!!" Aizawa yelled.

 _ **~MANDALAY~**_

Aizawa yelled at him when he stood up, almost as he hadn't used any stamina at all. He was facing the ground than in an instant darted his head up and stared Aizawa in the eyes.

His cold, rage-filled eyes sent shivers down my spine.

"I told you, look at him. You tell him off once and he snaps," Aizawa told me.

"Kuroshi calm down! It's alright!" A girl with brown hair noticed and ran to him, "It's just training, why are you so mad?"

"Uraraka…" Aizawa went to walk to them but I stopped him, "Does she know?"

"No, she doesn't…" He sighed.

I watched Kuroshi basically pop back to his calm state of mind. His eyes went from cold straight to confuse and childlike.

 _He was completely different…_

"I can't believe it, you're right…" I was amazed by this boy.

"So far the ones I know who can calm him down are All Might, Uraraka, Todoroki, and Iida. Well, sometimes others can too. But when he really changes…" Aizawa stopped.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing," He said, "Kuroshi is very strong, you will never see him show weakness, unless unavoidable. Yes, he may get tired or hurt but no matter what situation he is in… he will fight even if it costs him his life…"

"I didn't want to ask him but, he's covered in scars, and his eye… did his family-" I was interrupted by Aizawa, "They abuse him so he will listen… Almost every week the scaring gets worse… and the times he fights back against them… it's almost terrifying to see."

Soon enough class B, Ragdoll, and Tiger arrived.

 _ **~IZUKU~**_

 _Looks like everyone is here, shit…_

Tiger got in front of me, "Hit me with what you've got!"

"Tiger I wouldn't-" Aizawa tried to step in but…

I stopped what I was doing activated One for All in a split moment, vanished, warped behind Tiger, and punched him in the back just enough to send him a few feet. So not very strong, I became visible and laughed.

"What was that!?" Tiger yelled.

"I tried to warn you, Tiger…" Aizawa told him.

I laughed, "Sorry!! Haha!! I thought I'd surprise you!" I stopped and looked at the forest, "Eh…"

 _Kota… hmm…_

"Kuroshi, come over here! Tiger helps them out," Aizawa told us.

I walked over to Aizawa and Ragdoll, "This is Kuroshi."

"Oh, so he's the boy…" Ragdoll looked at me, "You're strong alright!"

 _ **~LATER~**_

We all had to make our own food, curry. Everyone was so tired and my head fucking hurt like hell.

Soon we were able to eat and I noticed Kota wasn't here.

I saw him walking away so I decided to follow him and bring him something to eat.

He was more than a bit mad…

"I told you I did not intend to hang out with you, leave!" He yelled at me, "Everyone getting together to improve… it's gross. You want to show off that badly!?"

"Mandalay told me about your parents, I understand where you're coming from Kota. More than you know…" I sighed, "But she didn't tell me who they are but I know. They're Water Hose."

Kota looked at me, "Shut up… Everyone crazy, calling each other stupid names like, 'Hero, and 'Villain' and killing each other…"

My heart raced, What I did probably was stupid…

"Talking about quirks and stuff…" Kota was upset, "It's because they're all showing off… and you're no better!!! The fact you show off how strong and smart you are, it makes me sick!!!"

"Fine… I'll leave…" I walked away.

 _ **~NEXT DAY~**_

Everything was the same… the same hell of a training session…

We have informed the other teachers wouldn't be showing up like that makes a difference.

"TONIGHT WE WILL HAVE A TEST OF COURAGE WITH BOTH CLASSES!!!" Pixie yelled.

 _Geez… They should all be here by now… DAMN IT!!! What am I gonna do!!!???_

 _ **~LATER THAT NIGHT~**_

When the test began I was so annoyed… I was waiting for so long then I noticed it, the smoke over the forest.

 _Dabi… it's begun…_

I stood there and watched the smoke rise from the trees and ever so slightly my eyes filled with terror and a small smile grew on my face.

 _Spinner… Magne…_

I looked over at them as Magne flew Pixie over to them and threw her on the ground.

"Pixie…" I started to walk forward Mandalay put her hand on my shoulder, "No…"

"Kota…" I looked at the ground and laughed, "Haha… What am I…" My eyes full of terror and my face full of delight I screamed into the starry dark violet sky, as the smoke flew higher my mind fell back into the depths of fear...

"WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!?!?!?!!!"

 **H** **EY EVERYONE!!! FREAKING HAD TWO DAYS OFF SCHOOL THIS WEEK AND WE ONLY HAD THREE DAHS THANKS TO EXAMS SO WE ONLY HAD TUESDAY WE WERE AT SCHOOL. PERFECT TIME TO WRITE!!!! HERES A LONGER CHAPTER FOR THE WAIT.**


	11. Ch 11 - I'm sorry Everyone

**Okay! After being gone let's see how this goes!**

* * *

 _ **~IZUKU~**_

Mandalay looked over at me laughing with terror filling my eyes. I didn't know who I should help... All I could think of doing was running to Kota to try and say him from who might be over there, _Muscular perhaps?_

This is the event that will reveal who I am to my classmates... So, I might as well try and save him at least...

"Kuroshi," Iida walked up to me and placed his hand on my shoulder, "We need to get back-"

I whipped my arm around and waked his hand off me, "Don't touch me!" I took a deep breath, "I'm going to get Kota and bring him back to camp!" I ran a few steps forward then looked back at Iida, "Then I'm leaving... I cannot have my father force me against all of you..."

I wouldn't mind it if it looked like I was forced to fight them but if I fought then out of sheer pleasure then I'd be expelled... But what All Might knows is too much, so it wouldn't matter if I was forced or not. Still, if everyone found how I liked to hurt others... What would they think of me...

"Wait, Kuroshi!" Iida called out to me as I ran off into the mountains where Kota was.

 _ **~IIDA~**_

Kuroshi... "Kuroshi!" Ojiro came running over to me, "Iida, do you know what he meant?"

"Not entirely, I'm not exactly who his father is..." I sighed.

 _I just hope what he said doesn't happen, or else we're all in trouble..._

 ** _~IZUKU~_**

I noticed Muscular going to hit Kota and I rush as fast as I could and grabbed Kota to get him away from Muscular, "Gotcha!"

I set Kota down father back from him and looked back at Muscular, "Well, well, well, if it isn't the brute I hate the most out of everyone..." I sighed and pointed down the kill at the forest, "Bakugo is in the forest, so why not go after someone who is on the list!?"

"Hmph! You're no fun brat..." Muscular glared at me, "The others can handle it for now, so why not let me have some fun?!"

Muscular charged at me but he wasn't fast enough, I grabbed Kota and warped back to camp.

"Are... you..." Kota was crying, "Are you with them or something...?"

I sighed and looked at Kota with a gentle smile, "You could say that, but I won't murder an innocent-" I stopped because what I was saying was a lie. I had murdered an innocent child, an entire family at that.

I used Mandalay's quirk letting her know Kota was safe and who they were after. On my way back I ran into Aizawa, "Kuroshi, what are you doing?!"

"Honestly nothing... I'd rather be fighting but," I looked Aizawa in the eyes, "I'd rather not commit another murder. So I figured I'd go where it should be safe and help out, without fighting."

"Another- what, All Might, fine... Go back through the forest to where Vlad and the others are," Aizawa said before running off.

 _Heh... Yeah right, someone is going to be beaten half to death today. I couldn't care less if it was one of my classmates or not..._

 _ **~IIDA~**_

Kirishima, Kaminari, Mina, Ojiro, Mineta, Monoma, Vlad, and I were all waiting around for others to make it back here but so far no one else has come. Well, soon enough Kuroshi came into the room, almost looking like he wanted to punch a wall or something.

"Kuroshi, are you alright? You said you were gonna leave..." I walked up to him.

He looked up at me then Vlad, class 1-b's teacher spoke up, "Wait aren't you-"

Kuroshi looked over at Vlad and nodded, "Yeah..."

"What is he talking about?" Mina asked.

"That doesn't concern you," Vlad said to her.

"Wait, they're all going to find out today or this week anyway so I might as well tell them," Kuroshi said.

"Wait, Kuroshi. Are you sure you can-" I was interrupted by him.

"You don't know everything either Iida," He said.

 _ **~IZUKU~**_

"First off, I know all of the villains here personally," Iida was the only student not caught off guard by this, "Reason being that I come from a family of villains."

"Is that what you meant before?" Ojiro asked me, I nodded.

"Back at the USJ, the warp villain named Kurogiri and the Villain that hurt Aizawa, Tomura Shigaraki, even some of the ones here right now... are like family to me," Everyone's eyes widened.

"Does that mean you... you're like-" Kaminari was interrupted by Iida, "Of course not, Kuroshi fought against Stain in Hosu, even at the USJ!"

I walked up to Iida and slapped him, "You know nothing about me! You only know what you've seen, what I've shown you..."

"It's nice to have such good friends, even if I get out of hand sometimes but..." I looked down and smiled, "But I'm not a good person, in fact, I never wanted to be a hero..."

The room was tense.

"I just never expected to finally like it here!" I looked up with an almost sadistic grin, "Everyone is so amazing! Even so," My smile turned into an emotionless glare, "My father is going to be locked up soon and before that happens my hands will be stained with someone's blood, whether it be you or a villain is up to me.

 _ **~IIDA~**_

"Kuroshi..." I said looking at him dead in the eyes, "Was everything you told me and Todoroki a lie? Was everything you said, everything you've done a lie!?"

Kuroshi seemed sad for a moment, he seemed to regret saying everything, "Not everything... It's not like I want to hurt any of you..."

"Then answer this again," I looked at the ground, "Why do you go back, why didn't you just tell All Might where they were!? So many people got hurt because of what you didn't do, so why!?"

"I- I'm not sure..." At first, I thought he was sad about everything but now Kuroshi was just laughing sadistically, "Maybe it's because I receive pleasure from hurting others!?" Everyone took a step back from him as he took a deep breath, "Still, I'd rather not hurt someone I consider to be my friend. I wouldn't have a problem with hurting a pro-hero, but it's not like I want to leave UA. So, I might as well help you all out."

"Does All Might know all of this?" I asked.

"He knows everything, same with Nezu," Kuroshi told us as I looked back up at him.

 _ **~IZUKU~**_

"I can't believe it..." Iida muttered under his breath and placed his hand on his forehead whilst his eyes filled with terror, "You've hurt people, let alone killed them. Innocent people... and I was friends with you!?"

My heart sank, _I guess this is what it feels like to lose someone close to you..._

"I trusted you even after you told us where you came from! So how... how could you say you would decide if you would hurt us or not... We're not the ones that almost killed you over doing what you thought was right!" Iida yelled, "There's a reason you're still here if Nezu and All Might allowed you to be here, even after knowing everything... I believe they trust you to make the right decisions, and I for one want to trust you too. Even if you were faking everything, I still want to believe you would rather be a hero, then go back to those who would almost kill you!"

I gave a soft smile as I looked at the ground, tears rolling down my cheeks, "You're expecting too much from me, you know that?"

"Kuroshi, is crying?" Everyone else but Vlad and Iida whispered.

"I can't deal with anything right now... I'm about to lose my father and you want to trust me to do the right thing?" I wiped the tears from my eyes, "Just who do you think I am anyway..."

"Guys! No time to keep talking we've got trouble!" Sero, Koda, and Sato came running into the room as Dabi's clone sent flames toward us.

I finally felt like I wanted to protect someone for real, so at the moment I rushed toward the clone a destroyed it before it could hurt anyone. Soon enough after that Aizawa came running in seeing what had just gone down.

"What did I-" I looked at my hands seeing the brown goop from the clone Twice made of Dabi and fell onto my knees, "How could I have done that..."

"It's because you wanted to protect them, that's the reason you were allowed to stay at UA. Regardless of your background," Aizawa told me.

"My father is going to kill me..." I shook.

"No, he's not," Ojiro said helping me up.

"You might have done some bad things but if everyone else here trusts you to do the right thing then we should too," Kirishima chimed in.

Koda, Sero, and Sato couldn't have been more confused.

"Thank you-" I was going to continue talking when Kurogiri's warp gate opened underneath me, "What the!? NO!"

 _ **~SERO~**_

"Ummm... Can anyone explain what just happened!?" I exclaimed.

"I think when classes finally resume after all this, everything is going to be explained to all you students," Vlad answered.

 _ **~IZUKU~**_

When I came through the gate the others were there, and... So was Kacchan...

"K... Kuro?" Kacchan froze up.

 _ **~ALL MIGHT~DURING THE CONFERENCE HOWEVER LONG AFTER THE ATTACK~**_

I listened to the conversations that happened around me as Nezu and the other teachers talked about our next course of action. Soon I got a call from Tsukauchi. He gave me the information that we might be able to find the location of Kuroshi, Bakugo, and the villains.

"All Might please lend us your power too," He said.

I sighed, "If they manage to bring Kuroshi back to them then we're all going to have a problem... I'm not worried about Bakugo, he's strong after all," I told him, "I'm with you."

 _ **~IZUKU~**_

"I'm really thankful for all the publicity we've been getting," Tomura said happily.

"Hey, don't you agree...? Katsuki Bakugo..." Tomura turned to face Kacchan who was tied to a chair and had his hands cuffed up in a way he couldn't use his quirk.

Kacchan looked over at me, I was sitting over a stool by Kurogiri since I felt more comfortable by him. He was more rational than everyone else here after all.

I just looked away from him. Tomura noticing he was trying to get help from me stood up and grabbed me by the neck and activated his quirk, "You little brat, you're thankful your father didn't have you killed!"

I didn't fight the pain, I just let him hurt me.

"Kurogiri, lock him in the room," Tomura ordered, Kurogiri nodded.

My eyes widened as Kurogiri sent me into the one room in the base where I couldn't use my quirk. Reason being that the room would shock me if I did, or anyone else. I looked around and saw someone around my age cowering in the corner of the room, as soon as I realized there was someone in here I began pounding on the door screaming for them to let me out.

I knew what Tomura wanted me to do... I couldn't I just couldn't... Even though I wanted to so badly I couldn't lose the trust of my classmates.

 _ **~BAKUGO~4 HOURS LATER~**_

Kuroshi's pounding had stopped some time ago, possibly about an hour or two ago. Although, when it stopped someone else screamed, then all that was left was silence.

"How about we check on your childhood friend Bakugo?" Shigaraki looked at me and his eyes grinned as he turned on the camera.

"No... Way..." My eyes filled with terror as I saw what Kuroshi had done to whoever was in that room with him.

The room he was in had blood staining the walls and floor, and whoever was there... Wasn't recognizable anymore. Stabbed, sliced, pounded, clawed, tortured, that person had gone through hell. Their body laid scattered throughout the room, in chunks all over the floor and walls.

On the wall that was viewed by the camera was writing in the victims' blood reading, "All Might, everyone, I'm Sorry."

Kuro was just sitting there laughing as he repeatedly stabbed himself in his legs and arms until he finally gave in, stood up, and walked to the door of the room where Kurogiri let him out.

I was terrified, _Kuro was capable of something like that!?_

Kuroshi walked up to Shigaraki and punched him with his bloodied fists.

"Is that how you thank me?" Shigaraki laughed.

Kuro walked up to me and released me, "You're not going to get very far even if you try to run..."

I tried to punch him as he walked away but he caught my fist and threw me to the ground.

"Awe, I like it when you're covered in blood Kuro!" The blond girl blushed with her creepy smile.

"Toga..." Kuroshi seemed agitated then he looked directly at the wall across from the bar suddenly.

"They're here..." He whispered.

"Smash!" All Might came smashing through the wall.

"Kurogiri!" Shigaraki yelled when Kuro ran straight at All Might then vanished.

Kamui Woods jumped in and restrained everyone.

"You can run any more villains," All Might said, "Everything is alright now Bakugo."

"Don't bother trying to call over the Nomu's, they got them already Kurogiri," I heard Kuro' voice but I wasn't sure where it was coming from, no one was.

You could hear him walking around but no one did anything as he opened the door to the room he had been locked in then seemed to completely vanish, but only after saying, "I'm sorry All Might... I just couldn't help myself after being locked in a room for hours alone with someone cowering for their own life."

 _ **~ALL MIGHT~**_

As soon I heard Kurogiri say that after he opened the door I rand up to the room only to find myself feeling sick to my stomach, "You forced him to be alone with someone you held captive... You knew he wouldn't kill someone if you told him too anymore... and you made him do it!" I yelled, "After everything you did to him he still came back to you, and you made him do it..."

"The footage is on the drive behind the counter, go ahead and take it for later. I'm sure you'll enjoy watching the boy you were trying so hard to reform having the time of his life after he finally gives in," Shigaraki laughed.

 ***SCREEECH***

Nomus flooded into the room suddenly even though Kurogiri was out cold, soon enough Bakugo was gone and everyone was under attack.

For a split moment, Kuroshi appeared beside me and whispered into my ear before vanishing once more, "Papa's here to play."

* * *

 **YAY I FINALLY MANAGED TO GET THIS DONE BEFORE MIDNIGHT! FOR THOSE WHO READ THIS AFTER THE LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG WAIT I THANK YOU ALL SOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!**


	12. Ch 12 - For now Father

**OKAY HELLO, I JUST WATCHED THE VIEWS ON MY STORY AS I UPDATED, IT WENT FROM AROUND 2-3 PEOPLE THEN THE TWO DAYS AFTER I POSTED HAVING OVER 300. IM SO FREAKING HAPPY THAT MANY PEOPLE READ MY STORY AFTER THAT LONG WAIT. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 ** _~IZUKU~_**

I was invisible as I ran to where my father was. I had betrayed All Might, everyone... This was the last day I was going to be able to see him, I knew it.

When I got to my father I became visible again and Best Jeanist yell at me, "Kid get away from him!"

I looked away from the hero and at my father as he patted me on the head, "Good my child."

I watched the pros eyes widen as they realized I was his son.

"You're saying this boy is your son!?" Mt. Lady exclaimed.

I warped behind her, "Yes, that's exactly it."

She was spooked and tried turning to hit me but I warped back beside my father.

"Wait he's..." Mt. Lady whispered over to Gang Orca something as he replied back to her but I couldn't hear.

Best Jeanist tried to attack my father once more but ended up getting a hole basted in him instead.

Soon Kacchan was here and everyone else as well.

"Kuro..." He coughed, "You bastard! How could you have done that!?"

I went to walk away when I noticed Kirishima over the wall and darted my eyes at him.

"Kuro, don't walk away from me!" Kacchan was still yelling, "How could you have murdered someone!"

~ ** _IIDA~_**

 _Bakugo didn't just say that... he didn't..._

I looked over the wall to see Kuroshi charging at Bakugo and kicking him to the ground. He stomped his foot down on his neck nit enough to kill him but enough to knock him out.

 _What the hell!?_

"Calm down, son... You need not kill the boy," The tall man with the mask said.

 _I can't believe he is his father..._

"Yes father," Kuroshi stopped.

Kuroshi warped away from the situation to behind us.

When I realized Kuroshi was covered in blood.

"Iida..." Kuroshi went to talk like he was sad.

I couldn't speak.

He looked at his hands and spoke, "I didn't want to go back on what I said... I couldn't help it..."

He sighed as he pointed at Bakugo, "When All Might arrives I'll send everyone back to UA when my father is distracted. He is of no use to them anyway."

"What-" I got interrupted.

"Just stay here and be silent for now..." Kuroshi warped away, then standing beside his father.

 ** _~IZUKU~_**

I looked toward the dust cloud that covered the moon, "All Might is here..."

Soon enough All Might came blasting down to come and attack my father as I rushed out of the way and grabbed Kacchan.

"Kuro what the hell!?" He yelled.

I placed my hand over his mouth as I warped him and everyone else back to UA where I joined them for a moment.

"You actually did it?" Iida questioned me.

"Yeah, I won't hurt you guys... You trusted me, so I have to earn that back..." I sighed.

"Yeah..." Yaoyorozu said quietly, "We all need to hear your story behind all this..."

 ** _~ALL MIGHT~_**

 _Kuroshi... you got everyone away from here... good..._

All For One had sent the others away as well so now it was me against him... well, even with the other heros here...

My power was fading away fast than it ever had, I wasn't sure if Kuroshi' quirk had anything to do with it but there was one thing on my mind, _Is he going to come back and fight?_

"All Might..." I hear Kuroshi behind me slowly walking up to me, "Father..."

"Kuroshi..."

"Son, why are you back here?" All for One looked at his son.

"Father... You're not going to win against All Might..." He said to where All for One laughed, Kuroshi yelled back at him, "I'm not joking! I cannot do this any more father... You all tortured me... for what... making friends? Trying to fit in!?"

He was crying, "All I ever wanted was to prove I was strong, and you always pushed me down... hurt me... broke my pride... forced me to do things I didn't want to do anymore!" Kuroshi warped next to his father, where I couldn't hear what he said before he kicked All for One in the head with One for All, "Just surrender already!"

"My son..." All for One grabbed Kuroshi, who had fallen to the ground in sadness, by his neck and held him in the air, "You disappoint me..."

I couldn't watch this, "Put him down!"

He threw Kuroshi to the ground creating a gash in his head, "Let's finish this!"

 ** _~URARAKA~_**

I was at home watching what had been going down with All Might and the others. I couldn't believe what I had been seeing either. As All Might was fighting the villain Izuku was out cold on the ground. And soon All Might... Didn't look the same.

I could see from the corner of the screen when the camera was placed on the villain that Izuku had woken up and warped away from the man. When the camera was back on All Might Izuku was there as well.

They seemed to be exchanging words when Izuku hugged All Might when he seemed to be breaking from the villain's words.

 ** _~IZUKU~_**

"Son... don't help this worthless hero," My father sighed.

"This is the last time I see you father... I'm sorry," I looked over at All Might, "Let's finish this..."

"As am I, my son," My father said his last words to me as he activated many of his quirks.

And with one final leap, one final punch, from All Might and me to my father, and All Might' greatest enemy... Everything ended where it was.

Everything for me when silent as my sight faded. All Might was the last person I saw before hearing sirens and finally going black.

I knew then and there that my father had been defeated and Shigaraki was free with the others. That would be the only problem... and what I knew would be my undoing.

I don't know how long I was out. All I remember is what All Might told me, "You're safe now, you don't need to hide anymore..."

When I woke up I had an IV in my arm and was alone in a hospital room. I looked at my body which was bandaged up, I didn't feel anything when I moved. I heard the rooms door slide open as a nurse walked in.

"You shouldn't be moving just yet," she said.

I looked at her with confusion.

"All Might said you should be fine, that you're strong," she smiled, "You should be happy, you helped him out a lot. You surprised a lot of us."

I pulled the IV out of my arm and stood up, she almost yelled, "What are you doing?"

"Where's All Might?" I asked her.

"I was told to let him know when you were up, I'm guessing he'll be by later to see you..." She walked over to me, "But you can't leave."

She placed her hand on my shoulder and I felt a sharp pain in my arm. _A needle?!_

"Your heart rate was increasing rapidly, I'm sorry but we can't have that... now go back in the bed..." She helped me over as I lied back down.

I was more like half awake at the time and I'm not sure how much time passed before All Might came into my room and sat down beside the bed in a chair.

"Kuroshi, can you hear me?" He asked me.

I nodded.

"About what you did..." He began, "They gave me a tape, a recording of when you were in the room. I don't want to watch it... I feel like I'd be hurting you if I did..."

"It's okay... There's nothing-" I stopped talking.

 ** _~ALL MIGHT~_**

"What is it?" I asked him.

"There's nothing I can hide anymore..." He sounded sad, "How can I be a hero All Might... I couldn't stop myself..."

"You can be a hero Kuroshi, even if you did some bad things... we all make mistakes," I smiled at the boy, "You just need to work harder... Overcome it..."

"But what if..." I stopped him.

"I'll make sure you don't hurt anyone ever again," I told him, "I'll protect you, even if it's from yourself..."

"That's not it..." He looked down.

"Then what are you worried about?" I asked him.

"The video," He said, "Watch it... I completely lost it... Skip through what you need to but.-"

He looked me in the eyes, "How could someone like me ever be someone like you..."

My heart ached.

"Also..." He paused, "I don't know where the others are..."

 _It's not that I'm not worried about them... I only worry about whether or not we can keep Kuroshi sane..._

I sighed, "It's okay, we can go from here..."

"Right..."

 **OKAY YEAH IT WAS LATE AND I GOT IT DONE EVEN IF ITS SHORTER, SORRY PEAOPLE**


	13. Ch 13 - Dorms and Lessons

**SORRY FOR THE SHORTER CHAPTER LAST TIME!**

* * *

 _ **~IZUKU~**_

In the end, everyone was moved into a dorm. I had been waiting to talk to everyone since I was moved in first... Soon enough I hear everyone walking around, I just decided to stay in my room though. At the moment, when I realized I'd be living with everyone basically, my world shook.

 _ ***KNOCK KNOCK***_

"Izuku! Hello, are you in here?!" Uraraka was knocking on my door.

I just sat there in the dark on my bed and didn't say a word.

"I'm not sure he wants to talk right now hun..." Ashido was talking to her.

"Maybe you're right Mina... I just wanted to tell him something... I know Iida and Todoroki do too," I hear her, she sounded upset.

"You can tell him later can't you?" Ashido comforted her, "Let's go..."

I couldn't believe myself, I was a coward. I was running away from whatever they might say to me... Whatever... They might think of me. And frankly, I was avoiding All Might too. I told him to watch the tape, whether he did or not, I'm not sure. If he did then... It'd be better if I just stayed in my room forever.

Well after a while a few hours passed and I heard everyone outside my room.

"Oi! Kuroshi, you alive!?" I heard Kirishima laugh outside my room, "All of us were going around and checking out each other's rooms, you wanna join us?"

I walked up to the door and opened it slightly, "I'm sorry I don't feel like doing anything right now..."

"Why is it so dark in there Izuku?" Uraraka asked, "Don't tell me you're sitting in the dark..."

I just shut the door.

"Eh... Okay..." She said as everyone walked away.

A while later Uraraka was at my room again, "Hey... Izuku, it's me. I have Todoroki and Iida here with me, mind if we come in?

I walked up to the door and opened it, showing my dark room with the lights off, "Sure, we can talk now..."

 ** _~TODOROKI~_**

I honestly hadn't expected him to open his room to us. He had always hidden how he truly felt about a situation, but now that I'm seeing him for once... He's actually completely different, or maybe, it might be because of how he's taking all this.

"Kuroshi, we all understand that what you're going through is a lot... We wanted to let you know we're here for you..." Uraraka told him.

"Even if you lied to us before, we've all dealt with stuff in our lives before. Even if none of them are remotely close to yours, we trust you to be upfront with us about what's bothering you," I told Kuroshi.

"Uraraka and Todoroki are correct, I know you're sorry for what you've done and there is no more need to bring that to the surface anymore," Iida began, "Kuroshi, we want you to understand that it doesn't matter what you've done to us because we'll always be your friends."

 _ **~ALL MIGHT~**_

I was going to talk to Kuroshi but when I heard Iida, Uraraka, and Todoroki talking to him in his room, I couldn't say anything. I touched my heart to know he had others to rely on, other than me. He had friends, even if he lied in the end.

It brought tears to my eyes as I walked away, waiting for the next day to come.

 _ **~IZUKU~NEXT DAY~**_

Aizawa began class, as usual, explaining what we were gonna do, "I believe I mentioned this yesterday, but for now, class 1_A of the hero course will be focusing on getting their provisional licenses. A hero license bear with it the responsibility of human life. Of course, the exam to receive one is very difficult. Even the provisional license has only a 50% passing rate each year. That's why today we will have each of you come up with at least two... Ultimate moves."

Midnight, Cementoss, and Ectoplasm walked into the classroom.

Afterward, we were instructed to change into our costumes and meet in Gym Gamma.

From there, things were further explained about the exam itself and what we were to be doing for the rest of our time until next semester. Personally, I wasn't sure exactly what to do... My quirk was strong enough as it was and I had good control over it... The problem was... It's dangerous, really dangerous.

If anyone remembers my costume was a black and white suit with metal attachments, I decided to scrap the headpiece since I never used it. I also decided to add metal bottoms to my shoes, and heavy padding/armor, underneath my suit. It was weighted so it slowed me down a tiny bit but it would be better for protection if I needed it. Frankly, in some cases, there are times I need it and wish I had it.

I had been staring off into space when Ectoplasm tried to kicking me in the head to snap me back to reality when I jumped back, grabbed his leg, and knocked him over because I caught him off guard.

"Woah, I hadn't expected you to notice that," He said.

"Sorry I wasn't focused..." I looked over at him, "I just have so many things I can do honestly... It's hard for me to figure out what I do that could be considered an 'Ultimate Move...'"

"You're right about one thing. It might be hard to figure out what you've already done before but, you're a strong kid. Most of what you've shown us is capable of being an 'Ultimate Move' if refined for a specific use," He told me.

 _Think... What do I do that makes me think I'm going to win? Gaaah! I'm not sure! Maybe..._

"I tend to do this a lot when fighting and I guess it's kind of a habit but..." I vanished and warped behind the clone then kicked him, warping yet again back in front and becoming visible, "In most cases, I'd have a quirk activated when I attacked from behind, but for the sake of demonstrating I didn't."

"I'd say that works," He began to think, "Let's work on refining any other combinations you have for the moment."

I nodded.

"Hey, Kuroshi!" I heard All Might walking over to me.

"All Might?" I answered.

"Let me give you some advice," He started, "Since you have so many quirks, each you have done so many different things with. Just do what you've always done, just doing that and you're already strong enough to be a pro. However, think of what you could do with those quirks in a rescue situation."

 _He's right... I've never actually been in a situation like that other than with Kota and Kacchan. Even then both times no one was trapped somewhere and had no way of escape. Both times was a simple warp, but what if I can't do that next time?!_

 _ **~ALL MIGHT~FEW DAYS LATER~**_

"Hey, look out!" I heard Bakugo yelling over towards we s I turned around to see a piece of the rock he had shot at flying towards me.

And I saw, without hesitation, Kuroshi jump into the air, warped above the rock, activated One for All, kicked the rock smashing it into pieces, as he landed on the ground.

"Thank you, Kuroshi. I see you listened to what I told you before," I smiled at the boy.

"Yeah, I did... I had realized that I had never thought about being in a rescue situation before since... you know..." Kuroshi admitted.

"And about that, Aizawa," I looked over at him, "I'm going to be pulling Kuroshi to the side for a moment."

"Got it, also be more careful alright?" Aizawa replied.

For the moment I and Kuroshi walked outside where he seemed kind of off, "Is everything alright Kuroshi?"

"Did you watch it?" Was the first thing he asked me.

 _Is he that worried about it? Maybe I should watch it..._

"No I haven't... but that's not what I come out here to talk about," I stated.

"Then..." I stopped him.

"I'd like to ask what information you'd like to reveal to your classmates," I said.

"If I'd be able to, I'd like to speak to them alone..." He paused, "Maybe... Next time we're in class, have Aizawa leave the room so I can speak in front of them all..."

I nodded, "I can arrange that with him. Also, I just have one more question..."

"Yeah, what is it All Might," Kuroshi asked me.

I hesitated for a brief moment before asking him this question, "Why do you seem so worried about me watching the tape?"

I saw Kuroshi tremble for a moment before he spoke, "It's because I'm scared... I'm scared that you'll despise me... because..." Kuroshi looked down at the ground when tears rolled down his cheeks and on to the pavement, "Because... after everything, after trying so hard to do the right thing... I still enjoyed being the cause of someone's suffering... It's like second nature for me... I could do it without thinking and now I'd end up regretting it... And I almost don't want to, like I want to do it, but I know I can't. It hurts me not to, which scared me All Might... It scares me that I want to hurt someone, scares me that... That-"

"Stop it!" I yelled, startling him he looked up at me, "I'm sorry Kuroshi... You're getting too caught up in your past again, I don't want to hear you talk like this... It pains me to hear it."

"All Might... I'm sorry... Like I said before, how could someone like me become a hero?" He cried, "I'm a monster... The son of a villain you wants to..."

I walked up to the boy and placed my hand on his shoulder, "Young man... Like I asked, please stop this... You're not going to hurt someone like that ever again... I'll make sure of it, even if I have to put my life on the line, I'll protect you."

"Everything I had done before was to be a villain... One that people feared... That's all I had ever wanted and now, that vision has crumbled and I can no longer see... Even with my eye fixed I still have a reminder of my punishments and what they did to me..." Kuroshi continued, his eye had gone back to normal some time ago...

"Now... With Shigaraki and the others out there... I know they will, at some point, try and take me back... I'm not sure what they'll pull, but one thing is for sure..." I noticed Kuroshi struggle to say this, almost like he was hiding something, something deep within him, "I'm never going back with them..."

 _He's... He can't be lying to me again... He really wouldn't go back to them... Right? Please, Kuroshi... Don't make me question you again..._

Soon enough, Vlad and class B came walking past us, but for a moment I noticed a glar from Monoma and Kuroshi right at one another. I wasn't sure what it was so I didn't say anything about it. But when the rest of my class came out Uraraka, Iida and Todoroki grabbed Kuroshi and began to talk as they walked away.

 _Kuroshi... You have good friends, and you know that now. Just, please... Never do anything to betray their trust ever again... Because, I'm not sure how much more I can keep you at UA if you decide to go against us again, for any reason... Even if it was by force..._

 **ALRIGHT! BACK WITH MY NORMAL LENGTH CHAPTERS! WITH MY SPERATIC UPDATES TOO! MY FRIEND WHO HELPS ME WRITE THESE HAS NO IDEA EITHER SINCE SPRING BREAK WOOOPS... XD... AWE GEEZ IM SUCH A MORRON... WELP HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY! AND THANKS TO THOSE WHO STILL READ THIS EVEN AFTER MY LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG BREAKS! I GREATLY APPRECIATE IT! GO BEYOND, PLUS ULTRA!**

 **Oh yeah and on one little side note. If i pose a chapter fr this story odds are the other story may be on a bit of a break XD that's what I mean by speratic... I'm unpredictable!**


	14. Ch 14 - Bond

**WOOOOOOW I CAN'T BELIEVE MYSELF XD. SORRY AGAIN FOR THE LONGER BREAK BUT I HAD AN EMERGENCY XD. BY THAT U MEAN I WENT TO THE HOSPITAL. WELL, IN ANY CASE, LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH.**

 **ALSO THE BEGINNING OF THE CHAPTER IS KINDA BLOODY, BUT TO ME NOT REALLY BUT IDK. JUSY WARNING XD NOT THAT BAD THO.**

 **~ALL MIGHT~**

 _What am I even thinking... Kuroshi can't be serious... but... What will the tape show me about him... Is he even the same boy I knew, or is he gonna be completely different?_

I sat in a room with a tape player and a monitor in front of me. The tape I had been given of the time Kuroshi was detained was sitting beside the player. I didn't want to watch it.

I remember what I saw in that room, it made me sick. So why did he want me to watch it...

The tape was around 4 hours long and Shigaraki said Kuroshi gave in, meaning he didn't want to... at first...

I finally put in the tape. At first, it showed him walking into the room, not noticing the other person in the room. When he did he turned around and started screaming and pounding on the door.

He tried for so long until he finally fell the ground still pounding, but ever so slightly slowing down.

He would occasionally peer over his shoulder at the kid and bury his head in his hands for a moment and slam his head into the door. Until... he finally stopped and just starred at the mid trembling in the corner of the room.

He stood up facing the ground and walked up the kid halfway. Reaching into his pocket grabbing a blade. He held it up to his face then rushed at the kid stabbing through his neck.

The look on Kuroshi' face it... terrified me. He truly had given in to his urge... Grinning sadistically ear to ear, his eyes filled with bloodlust. And as quick as he ended the boys' life, he just stood there watching the blood run down his side staining his clothes.

Kuroshi bent down and covered his gloves in the kids' blood. Then walking over to a wall and writing, "All Might, Everyone, I'm sorry."

In the next moment, he took off his gloves and looked over at the kids' motionless body. He walked over and pressed his hand into the cut in his neck causing more blood to spill out. Kuroshi turned his hand hooking his fingers and nails into the kids' neck then pulling as hard as he could gauging out pieces of the neck.

 _I can't believe this... He's already dead..._

For a while, Kuroshi clawed at the kids' body tearing at the skin and exposing his bones.

Soon enough there were pieces of the kids' body scattered throughout the room, to be frank, he was bearly recognizable.

Kuroshi again got out his blade and began stabbing what remained of the boys' body. And soon enough... Stabbing himself... He couldn't use his quirk to heal himself so he must have been feeling the pain but... He was laughing...

I couldn't tell if out of fear but his eyes told me otherwise... Sheer pleasure filled his eyes... Then... He changed...

All emotion that filled his eyes disappeared. He put the blade back in this pocket, stood up, then walked out the door.

Then the tape stopped recording.

My heart nearly stopped, _I can't believe this... Who... who is he???_ _No..._ I sighed _, I will need to have him speak with the rest of his classmates soon... But about the provisional licenses..._

 ** _~IZUKU~_**

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry... for... for everything really," Everyone was in my room, I couldn't wait any longer. I had to talk to them.

"I understand everything you knew about me was a lie and I got out of hand sometimes... but... Im going to try my hardest to make up for all my mistakes due to previous intentions..." I had tears in my eyes.

"I never thought I'd want to be a hero... not once... but I realize now how wrong I was..." I smiled, "Please forgive me..."

"Izuku..." Uraraka began to speak, "You don't need to go through all this trouble... We understand..."

I shook my head, "Uraraka... Everyone... Stop it... I'm still not like everyone else... I-"

"Stop it!!! Please, Izuku..." Uraraka screamed catching everyone off guard, "We get that we understand!!! We're here to help you!!! That's it... We care about you... That's all we want... in any case... if-" She stopped and I looked up, "No... nevermind..."

 _If, what? Hehe... no. No... No... No! They dont think, she... I... damn it!!!_

"I get it... Thank you..." I stood up, "Would you all mind leaving now... Not to be rude but I need to rest..."

Everyone walked out of the room leaving me alone as I shut the door and turned off the main light in my room. I turned on a small lamp and took out my blade from a drawer in the corner of the room.

It was still covered in blood from the kid I killed when I was locked in the room.

I opened the bottle of water I had sitting on the desk and dumped it out onto the blade. I ran my fingers over the blade and washed the dried blood off. Running my fingers over the blade reminded me of the torture I endured. Soon enough I ran my finger over the edge and cut open my finger.

I put my knife down on the desk and watched my blood flow down my hand from my fingertip. I smiled as the stream of red continued down my arm. The soothing crimson stream of blood calmed me more than anything, I never understood why... But I do now.

 ** _~ALL MIGHT~_** I knocked on Kuroshi' door and walked into his room. He was holding his hand up in front of him. Smiling as his blood dripped onto the floor.

He didn't even notice I walked into the room until I called out his name. He seemed shocked as he reached for a cloth and wiped off the blood from his arm.

"Kuroshi, what were you doing?" I asked him, overlooking the fact of what I just saw.

"Oh... Um..." He reached over to the desk and grabbed a blade that sat on the desk, "I was cleaning it... You can have it if you want..."

"You know you can't have weapons due to your circumstances right?" I sighed.

"Then take it," There it was again... he was annoyed. He wanted me to leave him alone... _Kuroshi... What's bothering you... could it be your father or the others..._

I walked up to him as he went to hand me the blade. His hand had stopped before handing it to me. Shaking ever so slightly, he was struggling.

 _Why struggle..._

He then handed me the blade and stood up, "Just leave..."

"Kuroshi..." I couldn't speak anything else before he slammed his hands down on the desk.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" I felt a jolt of pain go through my body as he yelled that. Noticing my reaction he shocked himself out of it and clenched his hand into a fist and looked at the ground.

I glanced over at the desk.

It was burned...

Kuroshi looked up at me noticing where I had been looking and ran out of the room.

 ** _~TODOROKI_** I heard footsteps slamming through the hallway as Kuroshi came running in front of me, Iida, and Uraraka, only to exit out the front door.

I stood up in reaction and began to move forward but Iida grabbed my arm. I yanked it away from him and ran after Kuroshi.

It was dark so it was hard to see but I could still notice him running under the street lights. Until he finally stopped running and began to walk.

I ran up to him and grabbed his shoulder slightly, "Hey, are you alright?"

He stopped and faced me, he had tears running down his face.

"C' mon lets go sit down..." I grabbed his arm and basically dragged him to a bench.

"Alright... What is it?" I asked him bluntly.

He wiped his eyes and looked down, "It's nothing..."

I stood up and walked in front of him, "You're kidding right?!?!"

He looked up in shock.

"We told you already you don't have to lie!!!" I yelled.

He stood up and punched me throwing me back onto the ground, "I said it was nothing!"

I got up and grabbed him by the collar and threw him to the ground, "Do you really expect me to believe that crap!?!?"

I stopped for a moment he was accepting this. The fact I was mad at him... the fact that I threw him to the ground.

He didn't do anything... Didn't say anything... He just hung his head hiding his emotionless eyes.

He wouldn't show it... but he was hurting. Not only that, I could understand how he felt.

It made my heart ache,

"I'm sorry"


	15. Ch 15 - I'm the same

**KEEP IN MIND IMA TRY MY BEST WHEN WRITING THE LICENSE EXAM BUT IYS NOT GONNA BE TOO LONG SINCE I JABE MORE PLANNED FOR AFTER IT I won't LET U ALL DOWN!!!!** ** _~TODOROKI~_**

I reached out my hand to help him back up, he grabbed it and I pulled him back to his feet.

"I'm sorry," I said again, "It must be hard for you..."

"If anyone..." He sat back down, "You understand my situation the most... Don't you think-"

He looked up at me, his eyes filled with a sheer cold,

"Shoto Todoroki?"

I shook off the chill I got from him, and nodded, "Yeah... I realized that... We're not all that different from one another."

"I'm sorry... If I startled you..." He sighed, "I guess its kind of a habit... even though I never really tried to do that..."

I nodded, "We should get back..."

He looked at his watch then up at the moon, "The night sky is beautiful tonight... isnt it?"

I looked up, "It is."

I looked back down at him and he was smiling at me, but it wasn't how he usually smiled before. It was almost like an innocent child, "I think we'll get along Kuroshi, after all, I'm the only one who tried coming after you," I laughed.

"Iida tried to stop you didn't he..." He asked.

"Yeah, he did."

"You came anyway," He paused, "Thank you..."

"You really thought I'd leave you alone after you ran out of there like that, Kuroshi?" I saddened.

"Call me Izuku..." He sighed, "And it's not like that... I just... I didn't expect you two to trust me of all people..." He stopped and looked down, "But now I think Uraraka and Iida are lying to me... You're the only one I can talk to... Todoroki..."

I paused as he said that, it's true the others seem off around him now but... it is true Uraraka almost said something she shouldn't have and Iida tried to stop me but...

"No... it's just that they want to avoid hurting you... um... anymore..." I said.

"Half Hot, Half Cold. That's your quirk isnt it?" He asked me.

"Yeah... why?" I asked.

"It's really useful and frankly, it's wonderful," He looked down at his palms, "When I first came to UA, in fact, mainly up to the sports festival... I would always find myself fascinated by others and their quirks... Technically these quirks I have aren't even my own... and according to science, I should only be able to have one maybe two..."

"What do you mean?" Regardless of the time Izuku and I continued talking.

"Speaking of quirks a person should only be able to have one and in rare cases two... but my father and I completely break to physical and mental limitations the human body has for possessing multiple quirks," He sighed... "And for a long time, I believe that since my quirk was powerful... I could become a villain everyone feared... but... I realize now how wrong I had been."

I smiled and patted him on the back, "Stop dwelling in the past, let's go back to the dorm."

 ** _~IZUKU~_**

"The past huh?" I muttered to myself.

"What was that?" Todoroki asked.

I shook my head, "I didn't say anything. C'mon lets go!"

I ran ahead of him grabbing his arm as we ran back to the dorms. I noticed All Might out looking for us as we ran back. I'm sure he saw us and decided not to grab our attention.

I looked back at Todoroki and smiled, he smiled in return.

"I guess you're feeling better then right?" He laughed.

"What do you think!" I laughed as I let go of his arm, jumped into the air and opened a warp gate right in front of where he was stepping, and below me. We both fell into it and ended back at the dorms laughing as we fell on the floor.

"What the!?!? Todoroki, Kuroshi?!?!" Iida stood up and nearly fell over.

"Haha!!! What is it!?" We laughed.

Iida relaxed and smiled softly shaking his head, "Nothing."

Uraraka laughed slightly hiding her mouth behind a hand.

"Alright," Todoroki stood up and brushed himself off, "It's getting late... We should all go in for the night."

I stood up too, "Yeah... You're right."

So after that little incident, we carried on and headed back to our rooms.

 _That was a lot of fun... I enjoyed it._

I walked and fell back onto my bed and began to fall asleep.

 ** _~TODORO_** ** _KI~_**

 _I hope Izuku is alright now... He seemed to be having fun... I guess that's all I wanted to see..._

Before all this, before any of us knew the truth about him... I remember how he acted towards me during the Sports Festival... I didn't think he liked me back then... I didn't know a lot about him but I guess being his classmate I worried about him.

Although, I should not have challenged him like that... I was in the wrong... I got him hurt even more and it was all my fault.

I guess he's over that now...

He'll suffer the consequences of his actions for the rest of his life if he isn't careful.

Soon enough my eyes became heavy and I drifted into sleep.

 ** _~IZUKU~_**

It was the morning before we were all going to the provisional license exams. I couldn't wait but... did I really deserve this? The answer is no... No, I don't...

I heard a knock on my door, it was All Might.

I could tell from how he looked at me this time that he wanted to talk about the tape...

"You watched it," I sighed, "I'm sorry about how acted earlier."

"No, it's alright. I saw you with Todoroki and you seemed to be in a better mood, I'm glad..." He sighed.

"I am, but... Can we talk about the tape later..." I asked.

"Sure," He replied.

 ** _~THE BEGINNING OF THE PROVISIONAL LICENSE EXAM!!!!~_**

I had completely ditched everyone before it all started I didn't want the attention everyone was getting... After all, all you needed to do was turn on your tv during the big fight and you would have seen me fighting with All Might...

Most of the pro heros know everything but the public doesn't, the only ones who do are my classmates.

Still, I got a lot of glares and people tried talking to me but I completely ignored them.

And orientation was quite boring so... I kinda didn't listen to most of it.

This wasn't gonna be hard at all.

Soon enough we were out and ready to begin.

Everyone planned not to spread out but I just ran off without a word. or... I tried to...

Iida just grabbed me and wouldn't let go of my arm.

"Really?!?!" I yanked my arm away, I glared at him, "I have no intention of fighting in a big group, especially after what happened!"

I vanished and warped away from everyone. There was a group of people planning to ambush my class so I decided to sit and watch. I was going to pass on these people. And as soon as the buzzer went off, I jumped down and got my points in an instant.

"Someone... already passed!? Not even 1 minute has passed!?!?" The announcer stated.

I became visible again and the two people I got just kinda froze, they didn't know what to think.

"I have no intention of wasting my energy in this foolish battle..." I walked away.

 ** _~AIZAWA~_**

 _That's Kuroshi alright... Quick and to the point..._

I sighed and placed my hand on my head.

"One of your students?" Emi (aka Ms. Joke) asked me because of how I reacted.

"Yeah... You saw the fight a few weeks ago that caused All Might to retire right?" I asked her.

"Yeah, who didn't. Wait!!!! Is it that boy who fought with All Might!?!?!" She asked loudly.

I nodded, "I'm sure you heard about who he is, so stop acting surprised..."

"Heh, yeah I heard. It's funny how they allowed him to continue at UA," She said, "I'll admit, he has great potential."

"I'm wondering how he'll do next... He's quite unstable..." I said.

 ** _~IZUKU~_**

Soon enough those who passed came into the same room where I was after a long while.

And after 100 people passed it was time for the second phase. Destroying the field first then sending us out for rescue exorcizes.

 _Alright... This is what I focused on improving... Let's see how I can use my quirk to save these people. I can also assume that they are going to introduce villains into the situation._

We all ran out to find whoever we could. We found this one kid who was bleeding and crying, "Yaoyorozu!! Come see if he's okay!!!"

She ran over to him and patched the kid up, "Uraraka, take him over the safe zone!"

"Right!"

We all continued on until the villains showed up.

We had enough points to pass, I was sure of that. I just wanted to fight... Someone... and if I could fend them off and keep the villains away from the civilians then that would satisfy me.

The pretend villains were Gang Orca and the others working with him. They all rushed to the scene and I jumped in front of them a few meters.

A few others decided to join me as I used Todoroki' quirk to build a wall of ice in front of the villains. I jumped over and began to fend them off from the others.

Gang Orca landed a hit on me because I wasn't really focused on the fight. It threw me back but I stayed on my feet.

"Tough kid isn't ya," He looked at me, "It's you."

"I won't let you get close!!!" I yelled.

A wave of ice came from the side and froze them in place, followed by a hazardous wind. The three of us working together was the best course of action and in the end, caused us to pass. Even if I had to knock some sense into the two of them to get them to stop fighting.

I literally could have fought off every single one of them... but those two just made everything difficult...

But when everything was said and done, we all passed. But not Todoroki and Kacchan.

But the night after the exam was hell for me, I completely broke down. More or less because I knew All Might wanted to talk.

Later that night All Might came to talk to me in my dorm room.

"Alright, let ms get straight to the point," He said, "About the tape... You really haven't changed that much..."

"Don't you think I know that!?" Tears welled up in my eyes.

"I told you how I felt and you already knew who I was before everyone else ever did! It hurts All Might... it really does... but I can't do what I-" I stopped.

"Nevermind... I get it though, I'm the same I've always been..." I sighed, "I need a break... I'll see you later All Might."

"Right..." He sighed as he left.

I sat down and lied back on my bed in the dark.

 _Toga... Why was she there??? Gah!!!!! Damn it..._

I opened a warp gate and brought Todoroki to my room.

"Okay, what is it now?" He asked me as he flopped onto the floor.

"They're back..." I told him.

" _They?_ " Todoroki asked then he covered his mouth in shock, "You mean?"

"Yeah... Toga was there... I'm not sure why but... I'm worried..." I told him.

"We need to tell Aizawa," He told me.

"No, please..." I cried, "Please... don't... If you do then I'll be kept under close watch... I don't want that..."

"Fine... but if anything happens-"

"Then you can tell," I told him.

He nodded as we went back to his room.

I went back and sat on my bed.

I activated Tetsutetsu' quirk on my hand and dragged my sharpened nail over my hand, spilling my blood down my arm as I canceled the quirk.

 _Such a calming stream of crimson..._

I grinned as watched the blood flow down my arm and onto the hardwood floor. My blood puddled onto the floor as I put my arm down and grabbed wraps from a drawer.

I cleaned up my arm and wrapped my hand. Neglecting the blood that fell on the floor.

 _It doesn't bother me that I'm not different... If I can see the blood of others then I'll see my own... Until_...

 ** _I'm no longer satisfied._**

 **OKAY THIS IS THE BEST I COULD DO WITH IT AND ALL SO THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GONNA BE A LOT BETTER!!!! I OWE YOU ALL THAT XD**


	16. Ch 16 - Understanding

**OKAY SRY FOR THE KINDA BAD CHAPTER LAST TIME, let's MAKE THIS ONE GOOD!**

 ** _~IZUKU_** ** _~WITH ALL MIGHT~_**

"All Might, heh, I'd say it's nice to see you but-... You brought Izuku with you heh... It's not like he wants to see me," My father said.

"Actually, he asked to come with me," All Might said.

I sighed.

"Haha! What did you miss me or something?" He joked.

"Like hell I do..." I looked down at my bandaged hand, "You're a monster..."

"As are you, you're my son after all," He said.

"He's not a monster, he's a student at UA. One of the best," He stepped into the conversation.

"If you want to know where Tomura is then why don't you ask my son?" My father stated.

"What do you mean, like he'd know anything as to-" My father interrupted him.

"Haha! You believe that, don't you!" He laughed.

I stood up and stepped back, "Why did I ask to come down here..."

"I would have said the same things regardless if you were here or not my son," He laughed, "Izuku could easily find them if he wanted, so he could have left if he wished... I'm upset..."

"Kuroshi, then you really want to stay here an be a hero, is this true?" All Might asked.

"Yeah..." I shuddered.

"Is it," My father said bluntly, "If only I could activate my quirk and see what you're really thinking. I'm your father, I know you're not happy."

My eyes widened, "That's not it..."

"And All Might did you enjoy watching the tape!? My son will always be the same!" He laughed.

 ** _~ALL MIGHT~_**

"Stop it!" Kuroshi yelled and ran off.

"I shouldn't have let him come down here..." I sighed, "What am I doing..."

"But in all honesty, I wanted him to leave us alone so I could tell you something, and I'm glad he came down at first," He said, "You saw his hand right?"

"Yes," I replied.

"He did that to himself."

My eyes widened, "You're lying.

"No, I'm not. In any case, if he's hurt he'll heal himself up but, if he does it himself he won't," He stated, "He plans on reopening that wound of his and watching his blood stream down his arm. You've seen it already haven't you?"

"Yes... Yes... I have..." I sighed as I stood up and walked away.

"Where are you going!? You going to ask my son where the others are, don't bother he won't tell you! He never will!"

All For One laughed as I left.

 _Izuku, I won't ask you anything... I'll let you adjust to your new life..._ _and I hope you dont throw it away._

 ** _~IZUKU~_**

I ran down the hall as I hear my father laughing.

I ripped off my bandages and threw them on the ground as I ran. Clawing at the healing cut on my hand opening it back up spilling my blood on the ground as I ran. No doubt All Might would see it when he comes back down the hallway.

I watched my blood stream down my arm as I ran. My bounding heart slowly calming down as blood dripped onto the floor. Before I made it back to the dorms I healed up my hand. So when I made it to the lobby I looked fine. I didn't expect everyone to be there though.

"Ey Kuro!" Kacchan walked up to me, "Come outside later, I wanna talk to you about something."

So as he asked after everyone went in for the night I followed him, to ground Beta.

"You've always made me sick. The way you acted, the way you'd trick me if we got into a fight. You'd treat me as if I were weak, and when you finally told us about everything I could tell," Kacchan turned to face me, "You didn't mean all of it."

I tensed, "What are you talking about!? Of course, I meant it... why wouldn't I?"

"You lied, you've been lying to everyone ever since the training camp. You never meant all of it," Kacchan tried to hit me but I jumped back, "You might have convinced the others... but not me. You're still just the lowly scum you've always been!"

Upon hearing those words my heart began to pound. Faster and faster, louder and louder, my heart felt like it was going to explode until. It stopped.

"Hehehe..." Laughter escaped my lips as I looked at the ground hiding my face behind my hands, "Kacchan... You've always been smarter than what I gave you credit for, but you've got it all wrong."

I looked up at him laughing, "I truly meant every word!"

Then I stopped, "Or at least I did." Looking down at my hands I began pacing back and forth, "I had meant every word of it, that is until I realized how wrong I was about everyone."

I rushed at Kacchan and kicked him into a wall slightly, "No one really trusts me, well... No one except Todoroki from what I can tell."

"You really are an ass," Kacchan stood back up, "So... *cough* You gonna go back."

"Like hell I am!" I ran and went to punch him only to have our fists meet.

"You're still lying," Kacchan laughed, "Has there ever been a time in your life were you actually told the truth?"

This time I laughed, "Not really."

"Didn't think so," Kacchan kicked me in the gut sending me back, "Are you gonna fight seriously or are you gonna treat me like you always have."

I warped behind him grabbing his throat, "If I fought you seriously, you'd die."

I held him in the and watched him struggle for a moment before dropping him to the ground, I bent over to face him as he looked up from the ground, "Is that what you want?" I grinned as he caught his breath.

"Is that what you want?" He replied harshly.

I jumped back from him quite a bit grabbing my heart, the pounding started once more. My mind was foggy and my head was spinning as Kacchan ran up to me and punched me to the ground. He pinned me to the ground grinning, "Are you scared of yourself, or is this all an act to get the others to trust you again."

I kicked him off of me and stood up, "You wouldn't believe me regardless of what I say."

Kacchan laughed, "You got that right."

"But answer me," He glared at me, "Is that what you want, to kill me? No, or better yet, kill someone?"

My heart pounded upon hearing that word, kill. I didn't want to... No, it's more like I can't.

"I can't," I said.

"That's not what I asked you," He replied.

"Fine!" I ran at him and kicked him into the wall again, this time using One For All, causing him to cough up blood.

"If that's what you want to hear then fine... Yes... it's what I want... but-" Kacchan stopped me.

"You're a monster," He laughed.

"Stop! I want to but I won't! Not anymore!" I yelled as I fell to my knees.

"You're still lying..." Kacchan walked up to me and kicked me down and stepped on my head, "Stop lying already!"

At this point, I completely stopped. No thoughts ran through my head no pain went through my body, only a deep emptiness. No matter how hard Kacchan hit me or how much he used his quirk I wouldn't respond. I didn't listen to him, I couldn't hear him. I only accepted it, as I had before. Nothing mattered I was being taught a lesson. Nothing had changed for me... nothing at all... I was the same as before.

"You idiot!" Kacchan threw me to the ground, "Fight back!"

 _Is that all he wants? For me to fight back? Wait... this really is like before isn't it..._

"I won't..." Tears welled up in my eyes, "I won't fight back..."

"Why not!" Kacchan stopped.

"I can't..." I began to cry, "I won't fight back like this anymore!"

"I don't give a damn about what you say, fight back!" Kacchan blasted me on the stomach causing me to cough up my own blood as he knocked me into a wall.

I watched the blood on the ground as I whipped off my face, the blood on my arm didn't calm me like before... It enraged me.

 _ **~BAKUGO~**_

I watched as he vanished before my eyes, "Don't tell me you're running away coward!"

"You're the one who should be running," The cold voice that whispered into my ears sent chills down my spine before I was sent into the ground and then flying across the ground and into a wall.

It hurt, a lot.

I coughed and soon Kuro appeared in front of me, rage filling his eyes, "I guess your answer is yes."

He grabbed me by my throat and began to choke me, "I guess you do want to die."

I struggled as his grip got tighter and tighter, before he smashed me into the ground, setting his hand on fire burning my neck then letting go.

"Too bad for you," He said, "I won't be the one to end your pathetic life. However..."

He bent over and grabbed my arm. Slowly he tightened his grip until his fingers dug into my skin, slowly creeping deeper into my arm spilling my blood. I looked up at his face, a sadistic smile across it. Eyes filled with lust and pleasure, he enjoyed this way too much. The pain became overwhelming and I began to struggle to break free, but his only seemed to strengthen his grip and the enjoyment he got from it.

I was able to mutter a few words not sure if he'd hear me, "It surprised me All Might had trusted you..."

And it surprised me even more that only after I said those words he immediately let go and healed my arm, it left a scar and still hurt but other than that I was fine.

He stood up and backed off, he covered his face with his bloodstained hands and screamed as he fell to the ground. I hadn't realized it before but he really was trying his best to refrain from something like that. I still hated him but I think I understood him a bit more, _I don't think he was lying..._

When he finally stopped screaming he just sat there staring at his hands, tears running down his face.

"Why..." He muttered.

"Why did you say that..." He stood up and clenched his hands into fists and looked up at me, "Why did you want me to fight back!"

He fell back down and began to cry harder, "I didn't want to... why did you provoke me... did you really need to try and prove you're stronger..."

He laughed slightly, "To be honest, you are... You've always been better than me... in many ways, you might not realize it but... You've always been better than me, even if that doesn't mean you're stronger."

I laughed at this as I walked over to him and reached out to him, "Get up."

He looked up at me like he had when we were little and grasped my hand as I pulled him up.

"You idiot..." He said.

"No, that's you," I retorted.

He laughed but stopped when he looked behind me, "A... All- All Might?!"

I turned around and saw All Might walking towards us.

"Both of you are strong," He walked up to us, "But you both need to learn when too much, is too much."

"Bakugo, what you said to Kuroshi doesn't help him dig himself out of the hole he dug for himself. In fact, it only makes him dig deeper," He said to me, "And Kuroshi, what you ended up doing doesn't help either of you... You're only going to end up breaking yourselves, I don't want that."

"I'm sorry," He said.

"All Might..." Kuro tried to speak but couldn't, he was ashamed of what just happened. And in the end, we all walked back to the dorms and got told off by Aizawa.

We were going to miss the next few days of classes because of it.

"Kuro?"

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry about everything..."

"Don't be... You were right..."

"What do you mean?"

 **"You were right, about everything."**

 **OKAY OKAY OKAYYYY! I THINK THIS CHAPTER TURNED OUT REALLY WELL! I'M SORRY ABOUT HOW BAD THE LAST CHAPTER TURNED OUT BUT I HOPE THIS MAKES UP FOR IT!**


	17. Ch 17 - The Big Three & New Internship

**OKAY OKAY, I READ THE MANGA AND COULDNT STOP MYSELF. SO HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER**. **THERE ARE SPOILERS IN THIS CHAPTER SO IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE MANGA I WOULD ADVISE YOU NOT TO READ UNLESS YOU DON'T REALLY CARE.**

 ** _~IZUKU~_**

And... Now, unfortunately, Kacchan and I ended up being put under house arrest. Only three days for me so I wasn't too upset. Kacchan got four, however, I felt like I should have been there for a while.

I had already missed one day and was on my way to take out the trash when I saw something... interesting.

Someone was peaking there face through the wall. He told me some weird tip about where the trash goes and then popped his head up down by my feet.

I finally decided to say something.

"Um, what exactly are you doing?" I asked.

The face laughed, "Haha, I was trying to surprise you. You're one of the first years right!?"

"Yeah..." I looked to the side kind of annoyed, "And who are you?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Then he popped away.

This left a few questions in my head as to who the heck he was and what the hell did he want?

And finally, after three days, I was back in class with three third-year students standing in front of us all.

Apparently, they were UA's best and brightest, "The Big Three."

One of them was the same person I saw a few days ago. Another was a girl with long blue hair. And another guy with messy black hair.

Aizawa instructed him to start off speaking, the one with black hair was Amajiki.

He gave a powerful stare across the room that seemed to tense everyone else but I just sat there. Then he turned around and said he wanted to go home.

 _What the hell is wrong with him?_

Soon enough the girl introduced everyone.

Tamaki Amajiki

Nejire Hadou

Mirio Togata

Then she started bouncing around the room until Mirio began to spout randomness then declared we were going to fight him.

At this point, I was really starting to wonder what the hell was going on.

We all headed to the training grounds and he asked which one of us wanted to go first.

"I'll go," I stepped up.

"Ah, you again. Alright, feel free to come at me whenever."

I just began to walk forward until his clothes just popped off. _There is his quirk. It must let him pass through solid objects. If that's the case then... I'll have to catch him off guard._

Jiro started screaming in the back. And Mirio started talking about trouble fine tuning something, I wasn't really paying attention.

I just stood there facing him eye to eye, he was confused as to what I was doing.

"Feel free to attack first," He said.

I nodded, "As you wish."

I vanished from his sight and got behind him without making a sound before going to kick him. He predicted that I'd attack from behind and my kick went right through him as he went to send his own attack at me.

 _If he wants to make contact he'll deactivate his quirk so I'll need to grab a hold and attack him then. But first..._

I quickly dodged his attack and kicked myself around his arm and placed my hand on his arm as he swung it around. Then I vanished once again as he fell into the ground.

He appeared behind the class and took out a good portion of the class before trying to go after me after I became visible. However, I didn't let him lay a hand on me even after he kept submerging himself in the ground.

I vanished again and he took out the rest of our class, leaving me.

He couldn't figure out where I was as I jumped above him, landed behind him, and kicked his legs out from under him causing him to fall. I brought my hand around as I became visible and punched him in his abdomen. Sending him flying a good distance for being indoors, and without using a quirk.

"Haha, I didn't expect that!" He laughed.

I laughed, "It's hard to hit someone who can pass through solid objects."

"Same goes with someone you can't see," He pointed back at my defeated classmates, "Unlike the one girl who's body is invisible, you could turn everything on your body invisible. That's not the only thing..."

He looked over at everyone, then back at me, "You were the only one I couldn't lay a finger on. While you were actually able to send me flying. That's really impressive."

I sighed, "It's really not. I mainly vanished a lot to keep from having to dodge. It gets-"

Mirio went to punch me. I instantly jumped back landing on my hands and boosting myself back onto my feet, like an acrobat.

"Oh wow! Haha! How in the world did you dodge that!?" He laughed.

I just kinda stood there looking at him.

He then began ranting on to everyone how he made his quirk strong on his own even with all the setbacks. It was kinda cool but really boring.

After we were done I headed back to my room and gave Torino a call. I had no idea who I should try to intern with. He pointed me in the direction of All Mights former sidekick, Nighteye.

At first, All Might was strictly against it for a few things and personal reasons. Until he had Mirio meet us and was hoping he would introduce me.

We talked with All Might for a bit longer until Mirio turned to me.

"What kind of hero do you want to become?"

This took me a while, I could tell All Might was curious about my answer.

"Someone who can be trusted. Someone who civilians can look up to. Someone who keeps others feeling safe no matter the situation. I want to be a reminder, to the villains of this world," I looked down, "That even if All Might is gone... There will be someone else to stand in his place and remind them that justice will always prevail."

I couldn't bring myself to look up. After what I just said. Coming from someone with my background, it must have been hard to believe. But I want to be trusted, I want to make people feel safe.

"I've got no reason to refuse, so sure!" Mirio said.

And so I woke up the next morning and headed off with Mirio for a one-hour train ride to Sir. Nighteye's office.

And once we arrived, Mirio made is clear that I'd have to make Nighteye laugh. Apparently, he held humor in very high regard.

So when we finally got to the door of the office, I opened it. Only to see a girl being tickled mercilessly by a machine. I was about ready to turn around then and there.

He looked directly at me with an intense glare.

"I'm Izuku Kuroshi," I stated, "I'm a first year at UA. It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir."

He walked up to me, "You sure are formal..."

Mirio freed Bubble Girl from the machine and Nighteye walked back and sat down at his desk.

"You wish to intern with me is that correct?"

"Yes, I would like if I was able to," I told him.

"About the contract, if I stamp that sheet of paper, the contract will be made official," He explained.

I reached into my bag and placed the paper onto the desk. Nighteye went to stamp it but missed.

I just looked at his hand very confused.

"How exactly can you benefit society?" He asked me.

I stood there for a moment.

"Three minutes. If you can take the stamp from me in three minutes you can stamp your paper and intern here," He stated.

He instructed Mirio and Bubble Girl to leave.

"Don't worry, I'll try not to lay a hand on you. But feel free to attack me any way you like. I don't care what happens in this room," He said.

I nodded, "Okay..."

I jumped into the air and made it seem like I was going to attack him full force. Only to vanish and appear behind him kicking him into the ceiling of the room. I jumped and went to grab the stamp and got it out of his hand as I froze him to the ceiling with Todoroki's ice.

I walked over to the desk and stamped the paper.

He was looking down at me upside down in the ice with a surprised look on his face.

"That it?" I asked walking towards him using flames to melt the ice.

He fell to the ground and stood up looking at me. His expression didn't match the one he had worn before, irritated and serious. He seemed to be really surprised at how quickly and easily I had taken the stamp from him.

 _Did he not know who I was beforehand?_

It took a moment before he finally replied, "Yeah... That was all you had to do." He placed his hand on his chin and began to think, "You canceled my foresight, vanished, used ice, and fire..."

He put his hands down and looked at me, "Even after canceling my quirk I should have been able to keep up with you."

I looked at him and chuckled a little bit, like a little kid, "It that a problem?"

"I had heard about you, I hadn't the slightest idea that you'd outmaneuver me so quickly," He stated, covering his mouth.

He was laughing, "I still can't believe it."

Mirio walked in suddenly with Bubble Girl, "You laughed!!!"

"Mirio, he's employed."

"Wow, really!!!" Mirio was a little too excited.

 ** _~DAY ONE~_**

The Nighteye corporation was currently conducting a secret investigation and Mirio and I was asked to do surveillance. Since the villain, Overhaul was believed to have made contact with the Leauge of Villains.

So we walked around for a little bit until a girl came running into me out of an alley. A small child with bandages on her arms in a white messy gown. Long white hair and a small brown horn on the right side of her head.

She grabbed onto me and held on tight. Her eyes filled with worry and fear. I bent down and placed my hand on her back.

"Lemillion," I said looking into the alley, I pulled up my mask and gestured to the man walking out of the alley.

 _Overhaul..._


	18. ANNOUNCEMENT

I WANT TO MAKE THIS CLEAR, THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER.

IN FACT, I WANTED TO ASK YOU ALL A VERY IMPORTANT QUESTION

SHOULD I REWRITE THIS STORY?

COMMENT OR PM TO ANSWER THIS QUESTION.

YOUR FEEDBACK WILL BE EXTREMELY HELPFUL FOR THIS STORY. SO PLEASE OUT THOSE WHO WANT TO READ THIS STORY BUT WANT ME TO FIX MY MISTAKES MAKE SURE YOU SPEAK UP.


	19. REWRITE

**ALRIGHT, EVERYONE! I MUST ANNOUNCE THAT I AM REWRITING THIS STORY. THE FIRST CHAPTER WILL BE DONE SOMETIME BEFORE MAY 11, 2019, SO LOOK FORWARD TO IT.**


End file.
